


The Other Black (J. Potter Love Story)

by Brooke_j1224



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 28,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brooke_j1224/pseuds/Brooke_j1224
Summary: Everyone knows James Potter for either his talent on the Quidditch pitch, his undying love for Lilly Evans, or his involvement as a leader of the infamous group that terrorizes the castle every day. Everybody loves and adores James to no end. They all either want to be his friend or have him as their lover.On the other hand, Lyra Black is the twin sister of Sirius Black. Everybody knows her because she is top student of their year and has a reputation of being a bad girl. Nobody will dare cross her cause they all fear her.Lyra sits on the path of darkness, but what if someone tries to change that after one fatal night throws the two into a fury of love, hate, heartbreak, and trust.
Relationships: James Potter/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 8





	1. Proulouge

September 1st is one of the few days King Cross Station was filled with children around the ages of 11 through 18 and their parents. There is one family that stands out from the rest of all the chaos of the world. Their chins were held high up in the air to show some authority or rule over everyone else. The eldest was a woman; her hair was turning grey fast, but she had no desire to hide it. It was her alone with three children. Walburga Black was never one to stay in the muggle world for too long. Once she and her children reached the wall between platforms 9 and 10, she stopped them. "Do you remember what to do now?" She asked 2 of her children. The two nodded their heads. They looked so similar that the only difference you could tell was one was a boy, and one was a girl. She nodded back to them, and the boy started to stroll up to the wall, and then at the last minute, he went through the wall. "Lyra follows Sirius, please. Regulas and I will be right behind you." She said at the girl. "Yes, mother." The girl chanted back.

Lyra was a bit nervous; she had never done this before. When she got her Hogwarts letter, she was over the moon, excited. She had heard so much from her older cousins. She was only allowed to talk about 2 of them, though. Andromeda was disowned for loving a muggle-born. She was only in her seventh year, not even out of Hogwarts when she was disowned. Bellatrix already graduated and was to marry Rodolphus Lestrange. Lyra never liked him. She had only met him twice, and he was never kind to her. Her last cousin was still in Hogwarts, though. Narcissa is in her fourth year. She'll most likely marry Lucius Malfoy, who was in the year above Narcissa.

She then started for the wall. Right as she approached it, she closed her eyes and opened them again when she was through. She saw Sirius there smiling at her. She smiled back. Right behind her baby brother was a giant red train. As she was admiring the train, someone tapped her shoulder. She quickly turned around, thinking it was her mother, but it was Narcissa smiling at her. "Cissy!" The young girl exclaimed. She threw herself at her cousin. "Hello, Lyra." The older girl said to the one wrapped around her waist. Lyra quickly let go and brushed herself off. Then her mother walked through the wall with her younger brother Regulas. Her mother looked at Narcissa and smiled. "How are you today, Narcissa?" Her mother asked. "I am good. Thank you for asking Aunt Walburga." The girl said.

"Now children, you should be getting on the train and find a compartment. Remember to write once you get into Slytherin. " She said to Sirius and Lyra. "Yes, mother." The two chanted back. "Now, off you go." She said, kissing them on the cheek and pushing them towards the train.

Narcissa was already in a compartment with her friends, so Lyra and Sirius had to find one by themselves. They roamed around the train for a while before finding one that was empty. They entered the compartment and started to lift their luggage to the racks above. Lyra wasn't mighty, so it was much harder for her to lift her trunk. She didn't want to ask Sirius for help because he was struggling a little bit too. Then their compartment door opened, and a boy walked in. As soon as he walked in, he saw the girl struggling.

"Do you need some help?" He asked her. "Yes, please." She said, setting her trunk down. The boy quickly lifted the chest to the racks. "Thank you," Lyra responded with, "It's not a problem. I'm James Potter, and you are?" He asked them."I'm Lyra Black, and this is my brother Sirius." She said, taking a seat next to her brother. James's eyes widened. "Did you just say, Black?" He questioned. "yeah were from the noble and regal house of Black." Sirius said in a dramatic tone. James laughed, but Lyra frowned. "Not funny, Sirius." She told him. "Lighten up, Lyra," Sirius said. At that same moment, two others walked into the compartment. "Hi, can we sit here, everywhere else is full?" A girl with red hair asked them. "Yes, absolutely," James said. He looked like he had just seen an angel. Boys Ugh...

"Come on, Severus." The girl said, sitting next to James. He scouted over, so there was room for all of them. Then a boy with greasy black hair stepped in and sat next to her. Lyra was assuming he was the Severus the redhead was talking about. "I'm Lilly, and this is Severus. Who might all of you be?" She asked, very politely. "I'm James Potter. This is Lyra and Sirius Black. You look lovely today is I might add." James said with a smile in Lilly's direction. You could see the blush creep up on to her cheeks."What house are you lot think you'll get into? I'm hoping I will get into Gryffindor. Ravenclaw would be very lovely too." She was so bubbly. The exact opposite of Lyra. "Sirius and I are hoping for Slytherin, isn't that right, Siri?" She said, using the nickname she had for him. Sirius hesitated. "Slytherin is nice, but you know that I'm not really Slytherin material. I'm sort of hoping for Gryffindor." He said casually, looking at his twin. Lyra looked at him like he just lost his head. She never knew Sirius felt this way. If he did get into Gryffindor, then they would be separated. "You shouldn't worry, Sirius. I know you're cut out for Slytherin. Just remember what mother and father told us." She said, squeezing his hand lightly.

"Well, I'm most defiantly a Gryffindor. My entire family has been in Gryffindor; there is no other house for me." James said proudly. "What about you, Severus?" I asked him quickly. "I'm hoping, Slytherin." He said. I smiled at him.

~ ~ ~

Soon enough, we were all changed and on the platform ready to go to Hogwarts. "Right, then! First years! This way, please! Come on, now, don't be shy! Come on now, hurry up!" A man yelled. He was taller than most of the students and twice as wide. She was glad to be off the train. James wouldn't stop bugging Lilly about going on a date with him. I thought it was absolutely ridiculous that he wanted to date anyone we are too young. We're only 11, and there is not much to do around the castle till 3rd year anyway. " Right then. This way to the boats! Come on, now, follow me." The giant man yelled.

We all followed him to a whole bunch of boats floating on the water. James, Sirius, and I all got into the boats. Another scrappy young boy followed us. "Hello. I'm Remus." He said. I looked him up and down he had thin white scars all over his face and hands. "Hello, I'm Sirius, and this is my sister Lyra and over here is James," Sirius said with a blush. I smiled slightly at him. I looked back out at the water, and there was a Hogwarts. Everyone around me was gaping in amazement. I just looked up, adoringly at the giant castle.

Soon we were off the boats and in the castle. We were waiting in a hallway when an older witch stood at the front of the group. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn your house points. Any rule-breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup." She started then looked back at the closed doors. "The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." She added and then left going towards the great hall. Once she was gone, we all started to talk about ourselves. "I can't believe we're actually here, Siri," I said to him with a smile. "Yeah, I can't believe it either." He said, smiling back at me. "We're ready for you now. Follow me." The older witch said.

Soon were lead into the great hall I think is what Bella called it. Everyone in the hall was starring at us. We stood at the front of the hall, and they're on a stool was a hat. In a matter of seconds, it came alive.

" John Abbott," McGonagall yelled. A short boy with blonde hair walked up to the hat. I knew him slightly. I've seen him at a few of my parent's parties; he was part of the scarred 28. He sat on the stool, and the hat was placed over his head; it dipped down to cover his eyes. In about a minute, the hat called out "HUFFLEPUFF" The hat was taken off his head, and he walked over to his cheering house.

"Lyra Black," McGonagall called my name. My heart was pounding. I walked up to the stool and sat down. The hall was completely silent. The hat was dropped on my head, and it covered my eyes, so everything was completely black. "Hhhmmm. Another Black, but you're different from the rest. Your smarter but not willing to go to Ravenclaw. So not Ravenclaw then, and Hufflepuff is out of the question for a brilliant girl like you. You've got what it takes to make it in both Gryffindor and Slytherin. I can't see the future, but I know one day both of us might regret this decision." the hat said then yelled out, "SLYTHERIN" I smiled brightly. Then looked at Sirius and gave him a quick smile. He smiled back. I walked toward The green and silver table and sat next to Narcissa. She gave me a quick side hug, then we sat down.

"Sirius Black," McGonagall called out again. The whole hall went silent back. Sirius walked up to the hat, and it was dropped on his head just like mine; it dropped below his eyes. The hat took a minute and then yelled. "GRYFFINDOR." my heart sank. No one was cheering. Then the Gryffindor table hoped up and was clapping wildly. I could see Sirius smile and walk towards them. He then caught my eye, and I glared at him. His smile dropped as I looked away from him.

The rest of the ceremony went fine. I didn't listen much after that just clapped when Narcissa clapped. Soon a boy plopped down in front of me and smiled. I smiled back and went back to the ceremony. Once everyone has been sorted, the headmaster Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome, students new and old. As usual, here are a few reminders for this year. The forbidden forest is off-limits to anyone and everyone. I hope everyone has a peaceful year and does well on every exam that is to come there way. Thank you, and let the feast begin." He said and sat down soon food appeared in front of everyone. I loaded my plate with all the food I wanted and then started to eat.

"Hello, I'm Turner Parkinson." The boy that sat in front of me said. "Hello, I'm Lyra. Lyra Black." I spoke with a smile. "I know. I've seen you at a few parties before." He said with a smile. I gave a slight giggle, and then Sirius entered my mind. Since Sirius and I are twins, we have a thing called twin telepathy. "Lyra, can you please talk to me. I want to sort all of this out." He whispered. "I don't want to talk to you now or ever Black," I said. I couldn't find it in me to call him by his first name. I quickly looked over at him. He was laughing and smiling with Potter and the boy we meet on the boats. I looked back to Turner real quick. He smiled at me. "I'm sorry about your brother." He said. I smiled back. "Sorry, I don't have a brother anymore," I said.

~ ~ ~ ~

Then the next day Sirius tried to talk to me, but I wouldn't let him. I continued to talk and get closer to Turner. I guess I was starting to fancy him a little bit. I also watched Potter continue to ask out his precious Lilly pad. That was his new nickname for her. When she rejected him again, Turner and I both snickered. But as the day went by, I couldn't get what the sorting hat said to me out of my head. I just hope the hat wasn't right.


	2. Chapter 1

******** 4 years later *******

I was hanging out with the marauders at James's house when I saw her owl. Lyra had gotten an owl for Hogwarts, and it had a distinct black and white look about it. When I saw it on the window sill, I hopped up and opened the window as fast as possible. I was hoping it was a letter to tell me that she wanted to talk. I haven't spoken to her since the train ride to Hogwarts in our first year. "What is it, Padfoot?" Prongs asked me. "It's a letter from Lyra," I said, taking the letter out of the owl's beak and ripping off the seal. "I don't get why you still want to talk to her after everything your family did to you," Moony said. "She is still my twin, my other half. I don't want her to hate me," I said to them, looking down at the letter.

Dear Sirius,

HEL

That was all it said. Nothing more, I tried everything to see if there was more. I looked like she was trying to say help but from what. I was starting to get worried about her. "What does it say, mate?" James asked. "It just says HEl. Nothing else." I said. "What let me see that," Remus said and took the letter out of my hand. He looks at it carefully and Nothing. "Sorry, Pads, but that's it." He says. "I need to go check on her," I say and rush out of the room with my wand. The boys follow me. I go down the potter's stairs and up to the fireplace. "Sirius, you can't go there by yourself. I'm coming with you." James says. "I am too," Remus adds. "Thank you. I cant Floo directly to the house. I'm going to a pub a few blocks away from the house well have to walk. Peter stay behind in case the Potters get suspicious of where we are." I say and grab a handful of Floo powder and step into the fireplace. "The pub's name is the Washington," I add. I throw the Floo powder down and yell, "the Washington.

~ ~ ~ ~

Soon the Marauders and I walk into my old house. Inside is a party full of everyone from every house beside Gryffindor that is the third year and up. We stand in the doorway, shocked. Then Lyras Boyfriend and best mate get up on one of the tables. "Dad says act outage you heard the man; it's time to rage" Parkinson's best mate yells. as a catchy upbeat song starts to play. "Blast the bass turn out the light ain't nobody home tonight," everybody else yells in tune to the song. "Drink smoke, it's all cool let's get naked in my pool," Parkinson yells. "Punch the wall and start a fight ain't nobody home tonight." students yell after him. They're all drunk doing a song. "Her folks got a water bed come upstairs and rest your head," The best mate says. "Let's rub each other's backs well-reading porn on a magazine," Parkinson yells. They both jump off the table. "AHHHHH the folks are gone its time for big fun BIG FUN? were up till dawn having some big fun BIG FUN? when mom and dad forget to lock the liquor cabinet, its big fun BIG FUUUN?" Students yell again.

The crowd parts so I can see Lyra she's hanging out with the 3 girls named Heather in the year bellow us. "Okay, okay okay so its salt and then lime and then shot." She says. "No, it's salt then sho-" The yellow Heather starts before cut off by red Heather. "You're doing it wrong," She says, rolling her eyes. "Wait, really? Cause I feel great!" Lyra means taking a shot. Then Parkinson's best mate comes over. "Heather, you're looking good tonight!" He says to yellow Heather. She stares at him as he walks away. "Woah, a hot guy smiled at me without a trace of mockery." Yellow Heather said. "Everyones High as a kite ain't nobody home tonight." Students yelled again.

Lyra walked away from the theaters towards people doing pot. "Stoned zoned I should quite Hey, is that weed? I wanna hit," She says. "Fill that joint and roll it tight ain't nobody home tonight." Students yelled again. Lyra took a drag out of her new joint. She blew out the smoke and continued walking. "Dreams are coming true." She said. "When people laugh but not at you." One of her Slytherin friends added. "I'm not alone. I'm not afraid I feel like Bono at live aid." Lyra said back. "AAAHHHH, the house is ours; its time for big fun BIG FUN! Let's use their showers that sound like big fun BIG FUN! crack open one more case." More students yelled. "I think that's what they call third base." Lyra's Slytherin friend said the Lyra well, pointing out a couple snogging against a wall. Lyra just rolled her eyes. "BIG FUN, BIG FUN, BIG FUN," students yelled again. "That actually looks like-" "BIG FUN BIG FUN BIG FUN." Students said, cutting off the Slytherin girl.

Then Parkinson and his mate climbed up on the table again. "Alright, people listen up? What are the cannons gonna do to the Irish at Sunday's match?" He asked. "Gonna make em go WEE! WEE! WEE! WEE!" His best mate answered. "Big Fun BIG FUN," Students yelled. "Way to show maturity." The green Heather said. "BIG FUN BIG FUN." Students yelled. Then one knocked into the green Heather. "Quit it jack ass get off of me," she screamed. "BIG FUN BIG FUN," They yelled back. "Yo Turner emergency, I just saw some first years sneaking over the pool fence," Lyra told Turner. "I hate the first years! Where are you, little pricks? I'm coming for you." He said, scattering from Lyra. "Hey, are you okay?" Lyra aks green Heather. "I don't need you to help" She retorts. "Aww! Thanks, Heather, but I don't really have to vomit right now." She replies.

"The party's hot, hot, hot it's time for big fun BIG FUN!" Students continued to yell. Turner's mate was with Lyra. "you need a jello shot," He says, giving her one, and she drowns it. "Were having big fun BIG FUN," students yell. One of the girls from Gryffindor that gets picked on a lot rushes past me and toward the party and Lyra. Her name was Martha, I think. "Martha dump truck in the flesh." Green Heather says. "Here come the cootie squad!" Yellow one says. "You should-" Starts green but is cut off by red "SHUT UP HEATHER!" "Sorry, Heather." green replies, "Looks, who's with her, Oh my god!" Yellow says. "Dang Dang Diggity-dang-a-dang Dang dang Diggity-dang-a-dang," All three said. "I can't believe you actually came," Lyra said. "It's exciting, right? OHH I wanna say hello to henry. I brought sparkling cider," She says. The heathers surrounder her. "Showing up here took some guts time to rip em out," red said. "Well, who's this pig remind you of? Especially the snout! Ha, "Green said, pushing up her nose to look like a pig. "Dang dang Diggity-dang-a-dang dang dang Diggity-dang-a-dang," They all said. Martha ignored them and went up to Henry.

He and Turner had been looking for the first years. "Where the hell is those freshmen," He said. "Hi Henry u, I wasn't gonna come, but since you took the time to write that sweet note-" Martha started but was interrupted by henry. "What note? Why do you gotta be so weird all the time? People wouldn't hate you so much if you acted normal." He took a sip of his drink. He spits it out onto Martha's face. "There's no alcohol in here are you trying to poison me?" She just stood there. Then she rushed out in tears. "Dang, dang, diggety-dang-a-dang Dang, dang, diggety-dang-a-dang Dang, dang, diggety-dang-a-dang Diggety-dang-a-dang!" Everyone was yelling.

"The folks are gone. It's time for big fun! Big fun! We're up till dawn. Having some great fun! Big fun! So let the speakers blow. They'll buy another stereo. Our folks got no clue 'bout all the shit their children do. Why are they surprised? Whenever we're unsupervised, It's big fun! Big fun! Big fun! Big fun! Big fun! Whooo!" Everyone yelled, finishing the song. Everyone was laughing and talking.

"EVERYBODY OUT," I screamed at the top of my lungs. They all took one look at me and left. I saw Lyra sitting on a table drinking out of a cup. Soon everybody was out, and I went to stand in front of Lyra. "You don't have to be a buss kill we had fun Black," She said. She took one sip, and I knocked the cup out of her hand. "What the hell was that for?" She yelled. "You're not like this, Lyra. What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing is wrong, Sirius. I was just trying to have some fun." She said with an eye roll. She had actually used my first name. It was well she was drunk and high but still. I haven't heard her say it in a long time. "Something is wrong, and I'll find out what it is even if it takes all night," I tell her. She looked me dead in the eye. "You really want to know?" She asks. "Yes, Ly," I say in a gentle tone using her nickname. She started to roll up the sleeve on her left arm, and there it was the dark mark. I gasped along with James and Remus. "You got it?" I asked. She looked down, ashamed. "Lyra, please don't tell me your one of them?" I add. She looks back up and hops off the table. "You know how much I don't want to be one of them. I was going for the meeting to discuss when I should get it, and they knocked me out, and when I woke up, I was in so much pain. Then when I look down there, it is branded on my skin." She says so harshly that I have to take a step back from her. I was speechless. "Don't act like you care about even Reg or me, for that matter. Once you were disowned, you put Reg and me into a terrible place. No contact from you, no goodbyes. Do you know what we had to go through well you were out there with blood traitors and half-bloods." She says with a snarl."Don't act like you haven't ignored me since I got into Gryffindor. It is not my fault we haven't talked." I yell back at her. I watch her as her eyes start to droop. The alcohol was kicking in. "I'm tired." She says and starts to wobble. I step forward, but then she falls.

James is beside her and catches her before she hits the floor. "Let's get her to her room," I say and start to lead James towards her room. We walked in and sat her down on the bed. "We should all take turns watching her too make sure she doesn't vomit and die," Remus said. "I'll watch her first. You guys can start cleaning up." I say and sit next to her. Remus and James know and walk out. I look at her dark mark and then pull her sleeve down to cover it. I should have been the one to get it, not her.


	3. Chapter 2

Slowly my eyes start to open. Uggggg, my head hurt so bad, and what happened last night? I look around and there sitting on my bed is James bloody Potter. "What the hell happened?" I asked. I quickly rubbed my eyes and sat up. I immediately regret it and lay back down and rub my head. "You had a party and got really drunk and high." He said in his obnoxiously loud voice. "Ahh, quite your voice," I said, reaching over to my bedside table and pulling open a drawer. Inside was a whole bunch of hangover draughts I keep stashed for Turner and me when we go to parties and get really drunk. I pulled one out and drowned the black liquid. I burned going down my throat. As it went down, I scrunched my nose and screwed my eyes closed. I opened my eyes, and Potter was still here starring at me.

"What?" I ask. "Nevermind. Why are you here?" I say. "You really remember nothing about last night?" He asks. "No," I say. I sit up slowly just to make sure the potion was working. "Well, you had a giant party everyone from all houses, but Gryffindors, first and second years were here. Then you all did some crazy song, and once you were done, Sirius called off the party. You guys talked, and you passed out. Now he and Moony are downstairs, most likely making out." He said. I looked at him like he was crazy. "Making out?" I ask. "Yeah, there is an on again off again relationship." He said, looking at me like I didn't know. "Sirius is gay?" I ask back. His eyes softened from there hard gaze. "I should let him talk to you about this." He said.

Then came the searing pain in my left arm. I cried out and cradled my arm. I was being summoned by the dark lord. SHIT. I jumped off my bed. "Get Sirius and Lupin out of here," I call over my shoulder to Potter. I quickly threw open the door to my closet and threw off last night's dress.

~ ~ ~ ~

I sat there waiting for Black to get up. It was my turn to watch her cause Padfoot wanted to have Moony alone. I was just sitting at the edge of the bed, watching her as her eyes started to flutter open. "What the hell happened?" She asked me well, rubbing her eyes. She tried to sit up but just lay down. "You had a party and got really drunk and high," I responded. She winced. "Ahh, quite your voice." She demanded. I rolled my eyes and watched as she got a hangover drought.

"What?" She asked. I opened my mouth, but she cut me off. "Nevermind. Why are you here?" she added. "You really remember nothing about last night?" I ask. "No." She responded, and slowly starts to sit up as the effects of the potion began to work. "Well, you had a giant party and everyone from all houses but Gryffindor, first and second years were here. Then you all did some crazy song, and once you were done, Sirius called off the party. You guys talked, and you passed out. Now he and Moony are downstairs, most likely making out." I say, giving her a short version of what happened last night. She looked at me like I was talking parselmouth. "Making out?" She asks. Did she not know Pads and Moony are in a relationship. "Yeah, there is an on again off again relationship," I respond to her question. I looked her directly in the eyes, and they were wide with shock. "Sirius is gay?" She asked again. How could she not know? I softened my eyes. "I should let him talk to you about this," I say.

She sat there quietly for a few seconds before she cried out and cradled her arm. I looked at her. I didn't know what to do. Before I could do anything, she jumped off the bed and ran to her closet. "Get Sirius and Lupin out of here." She yelled and threw open the door of her closet. I could fully see her throw off her dress. Dam, she got a great body. She then slipped off all the clothes she was wearing yesterday and grabbed a black dress. She threw it on and grabbed some shoes, and then walked out of the closet. The top of the dress was a lace-up corset in the front with small metal rings all around the straps. The skirt was hanging just below her knees. She held onto the door frame and slipped ridiculously high heels onto her feet.

"What did I say? Get Lupin and Sirius out of here. The dark lord is coming." She demanded. With that, I hoped to my feet and rushed out the door. Lyra followed behind me. She went down the stairs. Sirius and Moony were making out on the couch. "Siri, Lupin off the couch and leave. He's coming." She said. Sirius hopped off Remus and helped him off the couch. Remus was a blushing mess that they got caught. She then stopped and cried out again. Sirius rushed to the stairs. "No time to leave HIDE." She yells at us. Sirius grabbed mine and Moony's hands and pulls us to a broom cupboard. Black walks the rest of the way down the stairs and in rushes Parkinson.

~ ~ ~ ~

I'm standing in the middle of the parlor when Turner comes rushing in. "Hey, babe."He says. He puts a hand on my waist and gives me a kiss on my lips. Then come, my mother and father, followed by Narcissa, Bella, and the dark lord. The air turned cold when he walked in. I held my breath and straightened my posture. He nods toward me and walks toward the dining room. We all follow him. Soon everyone else will be arriving. I hope the boys get out of here before then. Once in the dining room, everyone sits. I usually don't have a place at the table, but right at the dark lord's right side was an empty seat. Often Bella sat there. "Lyra, please sit. I want you at my right-hand side today." He said to me. I took the seat and sat as straight up as I could. I looked at my parents. Their smiles were so big. Bella sat in front of Turner and me to my right.

Soon other death eaters started to file in and sit down in the empty seats. Once everyone settled, that was when he spoke again. "Welcome back, my loyal followers. I called you here to discuss some new business. Lyra, will you please stand up." He said. I froze and looked toward my parents. They smiled, so I got up. "I would like to ask if you would be my right hand. My second in command?" He asks. I look toward Bella, and she is furious. I know she wants to be the dark lords second. She has been in love with him since she meets him. So in love, she is close to being a physio. But I can't say no to him.

"Yes, my lord. I accept the position." I say. He gives a quick nod, and I sit down. I breathe out the breath I was holding. The meeting continued around me, but I wasn't listening; all I could think was I just signed my own death note.


	4. Chapter 3

Summer went by fast. Soon we were sitting in the Slytherin compartment on the Hogwarts express. My back was pressed against Turner's chest, and his arm was wrapped around me. I had my feet up on the seat. We were sitting with a few of our friends. Henry, who is Turner's best mate, got his letter to drumstrang, and he went leaving Turner in a practically foul mood. I quickly kiss his jaw and smile up at him. He looks back down at me and smiles. Then he looks back out the window. He just wasn't in it today. I huff out a sigh and get up. "Where you going, babe?" He asks. I smile. "I'm going to go to the bathroom and change," I said. I peck his lips real quick and wave at our friends then walk out of the compartment. 

I haven't talked to Sirius or his friends since the dark lord came. I need to speak to him about what Potter said and how we found them once I woke up. "Siri, can I talk to you?" I ask through our minds. "Of course, Ly, you can come to our compartment." He answered back quickly. I sighed. The marauders, as they call themselves, claimed the same compartment each year. I quickly walked towards said compartment. I slid open the door, and there were the famous marauders. All but Sirius looked up surprised to see me. I walked in and sat next to Potter across from Sirius. "Hey," I said, looking him in the eyes. He smiled at me. "Hey." He said.

"What the hell is happening? Why the bloody hell are you here, Black?" Potter asked. "I'm here to talk to Sirius, not you. If you don't like it, leave. I'm sure you haven't seen your precious Evens yet today." I said to him in a snarl. "Stop it, you two. Lyra wanted to talk, so I'm letting her." Sirius said, glaring at the both of us. Potter looked defeated, and I just grinned at him. "What did you want to talk about, Lyra?" Sirius asked. 

"Well, I wanted to thank all of you for what happened at the party, and I wanted to talk to you about what happened that morning," I said. Lupin looked up from his book and blushed furiously. Sirius looked down into his hands. "Also, Potter said something I would like to talk about," I added. Sirius looked up fast. "What did he say?" He asked me. "Well, he said you and Lupin are in a relationship. So I guess I wanted to ask if you're gay?" I said, looking between the two. 

Lupin almost chocked on his own spit, and Sirius's eyes went wide. "Its totally fine if you are. I just want to hear it out of both your mouths, not off some gossip or Potter over here." I rushed not wanting to make this conversation any worse then it is. Sirius looked me directly in the eye. "Lyra, I'm not gay. I'm a bisexual. I like both guys and girls." He said. He frowned nervously. I smiled at him and got up to hug him. 

"Thank god I didn't have to hear it out of Potters mouth," I said. "Hey!!! I'm sitting right here , Black," Potter yelled. "That's the point," I said, sitting back down. "Lupin, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I might want to know some stuff about my brother's boyfriend," I say, looking at him. His blush increased. "Uh, well, I am gay, and I don't know if you could call me Sirius boyfriend." He said, looking me in the eyes. I nodded. "Don't you want to know about me, Black?" Potter asked. He looped his arm around my shoulder. I shrugged it off and looked him in the eye. "I have a boyfriend, Potter and no, I don't. Cause I hear most of it when you profess your love to Evens every day." I said.

"What even is the deal with you and Parkinson?" Potter asked. I looked at Sirius. "You didn't tell them?" I ask. "No, I had no reason too." He said with a shrug. I rolled my eyes. "There's not much of a deal. I've liked him since the first year, and he asked me out in the third year. I said yes, my parents found out and arranged a marriage for us." I said. "Well, here is where we have to part. I've got to get to the perfects cabin." I said. "I should come with you," Lupin said, standing up. I stood up as well. "OK," I said and walked out, telling my goodbys to Sirius. 

~ ~ ~ ~

Once Black left, Sirius lunged at me. I dodged him, and he fell against the seat. He growled. I moved to sit next to Peter. "You really had to tell her. She didn't have to know for about another couple of years when we left Hogwarts." He growled out. "Dude, even if I hadn't said anything, she would have asked when she found you and Moony making out on the couch," I said, raising my hands in defense. 

He leans his head back on the seat and let out a groan. He then ran a hand through his hair. "I'll probably have to sort stuff out with Rem later. Relationships are hard. Don't get why you want one." Sirius said, looking me in the eye. I rolled my eyes. "I want one with Lilly. I love her, and she hasn't realized she loves me yet." I said. Now it was his turn to roll my eyes. "Yeah, mate. Maybe it's time to tell yourself Lilly isn't going to go for you. Also, I saw you getting handsy with my sister. Do it again, and you won't have a chance to ask Evens out again." He told me. Ha, as if I would ever want his sister. She is pretty and has a great body, but she is not my type at all.

A few hours later, Remus and Lilly enter our compartment, talking. I sit up straight. Lilly never enters our compartment unless it was absolutely necessary. Remus sits down next to Sirius, and Sirius wraps his arms around him. He kisses Moonys cheek. "Where is Ly?" Sirius asks Remus. Lilly rolled her eyes. "She's back at the Slytherin compartment with her boyfriend making out. What a slut." She says. Padfoot hops up and points his wand at her. I jump up after him. "Don't talk about my sister like that. She is not the slut here. You are. We all know you have been sleeping with some Slytherin boy." He said. It hurt to hear that Lilly was sleeping with someone but me. God, the lucky bastard. "Sirius, lower your wand," I tell him. "No. I'm not gonna let her walk all over my sister because you're 'in love with her,' as you say." Sirius says, looking toward me. I beg him with my eyes. "Lilly, why don't you just leave before you make the situation worse," Remus said to her. "Gladly." She responded with harshly. She turned around with her hair flying over her shoulder and walked out, closing the door behind her.

We sit back down. I can't blame Sirius for any of this. He was just defending his sister. Their relationship was already tense as it is. "Sorry, mate," I say to him. "It's fine. I get it you like her a lot. But I will always stand up for my sister." He says. I nod. All I can say is blood is thicker than water.


	5. Chapter 4

The fifth-year was speeding by fast. Soon enough, it was the end of spring break. I was sitting in the hall with Turner for a welcome back feast. That's when Taylor flint sat next to us. She was in our year and dating Alexander Pucey. "Did you hear there's gonna be a party in the room of requirement. You coming with us?" She asked. "Yes, we'll be there," I say. "Good. It starts at 9:00; see you there." She says then walks back to Alexander. "You really want to go?" He says, looking down at me. "Yes, and you don't have to come since I know you're not really your best self cause of O.W.L.S," I say. Turner has been down all year. We haven't seen as much of each other, and he's been very distant. I know he has a lot of pressure on him to do well on his O.W.L.S by his parents. But that has been a good excuse for me to be around Sirius and the rest of the Marauders. We were all really well acquainted by now. The only one that still hates me is Potter, and I was okay with that. All I really care about is making sure Sirius is safe.

"Thanks, babe," Turner says, kissing the top of my head. I smile and turn to Reg. He was a fake gagging. "You guys are so gross." He says. I roll my eyes. "It's cause we love each other, and you'll see what it's like when you get a girlfriend," I say. He rolls his eyes. I've been trying t get him to talk to Sirius, but he won't do it. All I know is it's because he abandoned us, not the other way around.

Soon we were done eating and heading down to the dungeons. Turner stayed behind to talk to someone, so I was walking with Taylor and all the girls in our dorm. We were talking about the party. "Is Turner coming with you, Lyra?" One of the girls asked. "No, he's really stressed right now with O.W.L.S coming up," I say. "Well, there is one way you can relieve his stress." Another girl said, raising her eyebrows. "I already tried, and he's still stressed," I said. "Tonight is about fun, so let's just go and get ready," Tylor said. We all laughed and linked arms and continued to walk to the dorms. 

~ ~ ~ ~

At about 8:30, we all gathered in the Slytherin common room. I was wearing a short sexy red dress with a halter neckline cocktail dress. Once everyone was down and ready to go, we left the standard room for the room of requirement. 

The doors opened, and we walked in. I was greeted with the smell of alcohol and sweat. I saw there was a bar and a whole dance floor. It was like a muggle club. Our small group separated, and I was left to sit by myself. I sat on one of the sofas with a cup in hand, taking small sips. Sirius then decided to plop himself right next to me. He hooked an arm around my shoulder and squeezed. "Wheres Parkinson?" He asked. I could smell the firewhiskey on his breath. He also smelled like smoke. "He's in the dorms. Didn't want to come tonight." I told him. "You should have found us sooner. We all could have had some fun. Now come on dance with me." He said, pulling me off the couch and onto the dance floor.

I laughed as he spun me around. We danced for a while before Remus cut in. I backed away from Sirius and ran right into Potters' chest. "Watch where you going, Black!" He said. I just laughed. "Sorry Potter." I said. I tried to walk away, but he grabbed my hand. "Leaving so soon Black. Stay a little longer I know Sirius would like you too." He said. I felt my cheeks heating up. I didn't know Sirius wanted me to stay. I looked him straight in the eye. "Fine. I'll stay one more song then I should go check on Turner." I said. He smiled and pulled me to him. I gasped and laughed.Potter and I continued to dance with Sirius and Remus. As soon as the song faded, I said my goodbyes and started the long journey to the Slytherin common room.

I stepped inside to a fire still crackling. I took the stairs up to the boy's dormitory. I got to the fifth year's boy's dorm and walked in. I stopped frozen in my place. There in Turner's bed was Lilly Evens. She was on top of him, straddling him with the covers over her shoulders. My jaw dropped. That's why he was drifting away from me. He was cheating on me. My eyes started to water, and that's when he noticed me. Turner's eyes went wide. He pushed Lilly off and sat up. "Lyra. What are you doing back so early?" He asked. I wrapped my arms around myself. "I was coming to check on you, but it looks like you don't need any help," I say, turning around and walking out the door.

I rush to the common room. I hear footsteps following me. As soon as my feet touch the rug of the common room, I'm turned around to face Turner. "You weren't meant to see that, Lyra." He said. "Really, what was I supposed to see or know then," I say. "I was going to end it, but I couldn't." He said. I look at my feet. " Do you love her?" I ask, looking back up straight into his eyes. "No. Lyra, I don't. I love you." He says. "If you truly loved me, then you wouldn't have cheated on me with her!" I scream. "Were through Turner. I'll tell my parents you continue as you were. Go back to her love her with all the love I gave you." I say. I pull my elbow from his grip and walk out of the common room. 

I didn't know where to go. All I knew was that I needed air. I walked up to the astronomy tower, and that's when the tears fall. I fell to the ground. I brought my knees to my chest and buried my face in them. The tears wouldn't stop coming. My entire body racked with sobs. Was I not good enough? Am I even pretty enough? How could he do this to me? I gave him everything, and what has he given me back? Nothing. He played me and my feelings. How did I not even see it coming? He was so distant and stayed back so much.

A hand touching my shoulder snapped me out of my thoughts. 

~ ~ ~ ~

I had drunk a little too much at the party. I just needed a breath of fresh air. Sirius and Remus already left to do god know what. Peter didn't even come. He never liked parties like the rest of us do. Lilly never showed up like I had hoped. I needed a new way of trying to win her over. She still hated mee. I don't know why? I've been attempting everything to impress her. She just never seems to want me. 

I was going up the astronomy tower stairs when I heard it—muffled sobs. I cautiously continued up the stairs. Once I get up the stairs, I see a huddled figure crying. I look at the red dress and realize its Lyra crying by herself. I quietly walked over to her. I touched her shoulder, and her head snapped up. Her eyes locked on mine. "What do you want, Potter?" She spat out with venom. The tears continued to spill out of her eyes. "Is everything okay, Black?" I asked. "If everything was okay, why would I be here alone crying," she said. "Want to talk about it?" I ask. I was never good at comforting girls when they cry.

"I don't know." She said, looking back at her knees. I dropped down beside her. "Well, try talking to me and see if you feel better," I say. She looks at me then back down at her knees. "Turner is cheating on me." She said. What? That prick. How could he Lyra be great from what I knew about her and what Sirius told me. "With who?" I asked. "You don't want to know Potter." She said, still starring down at her knees. "I want to know." I pressed. She looked at me. "It is with Evens," she said. My heart dropped. That is who she's been sleeping with. That prick Parkinson. She chooses him over me. "I just don't get it was I not pretty enough? Was I not a good girlfriend? Why would he even do it? I gave him everything. Is there something wrong with me?" She continued talking. "Lyra, you are stunning, and he's just an idiot for not choosing you," I say. She stands up. "I should get back. Can you not speak about this with anyone just yet?" She asks. I stand up too. "I won't you have my word," I say.

She nods and smiles then walks toward the stairs. She turns back. "Thanks, James," She said and walked down the stairs. Everything that just happened slipped out of my mind. She said my real name, not Potter. I wanted to hear her repeat it. My name sounded like honey coming off her lips. With that, I put my hands in my pockets and walked down the stairs, still thinking about my name coming off her lips.


	6. Chapter 5

School ended, and summer came. I was working hard for the dark lord. Turner was still trying to apologize. I wouldn't let him through. Our parents found out and told me I had to decide to call off the wedding or not. I did. How could I not? He cheated, and I can never forgive him for that. During the day, everything was easy; I threw myself into the role of the dark lord secondhand and worked hard so that everyone knew I earned that position. I had done some terrible things I won't deny it, but I'm not proud of it. The nights are the hardest. I always lie alone in my bed, crying myself to sleep. It was like there was an empty hole in my heart that only Turner could fill up. 

I was sitting at my desk writing a letter to Sirius when an owl tapped on my window. I was used to random owls showing up with messages from death eaters needing something, but this owl was different than ones I've seen. I let it in, and it dropped the letter on my desk. I grabbed some treats and opened the letter.

Dear Lyra,

How's your summer been? Mine's been good. I can't stop thinking about you and really want to talk to you. My brain can't seem to stop playing the night in the astronomy tower over and over again. We called each other by the first name, not the last name, if you didn't realize. Is there any way I can see you this summer? I really want to talk to you again.

Sincerely,

James Potter

To be honest, I couldn't stop thinking of that night either. Everything seemed to be different since that night. I tried to avoid him since the O.W.L.S. He said he wanted to hang out, but how could I face him after everything I had done this summer. Does he even know it was me? I monitored the Daily Prophet every day to see if anyone had caught sight of me. No one has yet, so my identity hasn't been discovered yet.

I grab a piece of parchment and start a letter to James.

Dear James,

My summer has been good, pretty dull. I've just been sitting around the house most of the summer. I'm glad your summer has been excellent. I also can't stop thinking about that night. I don't know if I can talk to you this summer my parents have the house on a tight lockdown maybe we can talk when we get back to Hogwarts. We can always communicate via owl too.

Sincerely,

Lyra Black 

I finished the letter to James and Sirius. I handed the letters to James owl and gave the owl a few treats before sending him off to deliver the messages. I sat at my desk for a few more minutes, trying to decide what I would say to James when I saw him again or if he was over Evens. Could he ever like me?

~ ~ ~ ~

Summer was going by fast. I had the marauder over most of the summer, which took my mind off thinking about her during the day. But the nights are when I let my mind wander too her. She had taken over every little piece of my brain, and I don't even know how she did it. Soon I couldn't take it any longer and decided to write her a letter.

My dearest Lyra, 

No. Lyra hates all the gushy romantic stuff. I threw that piece of parchment out and grabbed another one and started again.

Dear Ms.Black,

I tried again, but it sounded too formal this time. I threw that one out also and grabbed another piece.

Dear Lyra,

I hope you've had a lovely summer.

N.O.O.O.O. I sound professional. I need it to be played back. I don't need her to know I think about her with every waking moment.

Dear Lyra,

How's your summer been? Mines have been good. Would you maybe want to hang out sometime?

I groaned. This was all wrong. I didn't want to come off as obsessed with Lyra as I was with Lilly. I know she hated that. I threw away that piece of parchment and grabbed another.

Dear Lyra,

How's your summer been? Mine's been good. I can't stop thinking about you and really want to talk to you. My brain can't seem to stop playing the night in the astronomy tower over and over again. We called each other by the first name, not the last name, if you didn't realize. Is there any way I can see you this summer? I really want to talk to you again.

Sincerely,

James Potter

I think this was as good as it was going to get. I couldn't ask the guys what they considered to cause no one knows about that night, and I didn't want to tell them. It was an intimate moment between Lyra and I. I took Ozwald out of his cage. I sealed the letter and handed it to the owl. "Lyra Black," I said to Ozwald, and he took off into the afternoon light.

I waited on my bed anxiously for Lyra to respond. Would she even respond to me? Did she also like me? She did seem like she was avoiding me after the night in the astronomy tower. Was I too straight forward with asking to see her again? Then Ozwald flew in with two letters attached to his leg. I grabbed untied them and looked at the names. One was for me and the other for Sirius. I left mine in my room and went to knock on Sirius's door.

He opened the door, shirtless in joggers. I rolled my eyes and peeked around him to see Moony under the covers. "Here, Ozwald delivered this to the wrong room. I think it's from Black," I said, trying to sound reasonable. "Thanks, Prongs," Sirius said, shutting the door in my face.

I turned back around and too my room. I rushed in and closed the door. I sat down at my desk and stared at my name, printed on the front of the parchment. She had lovely handwriting. I gently opened the letter trying to preserve it. I took out the paper and unfolded the letter. 

Dear James,  
My summer has been good, pretty dull. I've just been sitting around the house most of the summer. I'm glad your summer has been excellent. I also can't stop thinking about that night. I don't know if I can talk to you this summer my parents have the house on a tight lockdown maybe we can talk when we get back to Hogwarts. We can always communicate via owl too.Sincerely,Lyra Black

Oh, thank Godric, she was thinking about me too. I was a little upset that she couldn't meet with me, but it also didn't say she wanted me to stop sending her letters. I really want to talk to her, but I guess writing letters is better than no contact at all. I can't wait until we return to Hogwarts so I can see her again and just talk to her gorgeous face again.


	7. Chapter 6

After the first letter, James and I continuously sent messages back and forth. We still haven't seen each other yet. Today we will. It was September first, and I was already at the train station just waiting for Taylor and the other girls to get here. I was nervous was, to say the least. I still had to talk to James and tell everyone that Turner and I are done for good. Just then, someone slides into the seat on my left. "Hey, girl, what you thinking about?" Taylor asked. "Nothing much just things I have to either do today or this year," I respond with. "Ugg. Your so uptight and nerdy just take some time to relax this year its the year we don't have O.W.L.S. or N.E.W.T.S. Speaking of O.W.L.S. what did you get on yours?" She asked. "I got all O's except for herbology. I got an E. What were your scores?" I asked. "Not as good as yours." She exclaimed. I laughed. By now, the train was just pulling out of the station. I had the perfects meeting soon so I should get ready for that.

"Hey, I need to go change for the perfects meeting. I'll see you later, though." I say and hug her tight. Taylor slips out of the booth, and I get out and start to walk to the back of the train. I get to the changing rooms, and there stands James. He's looking at his feet with his hands in his pockets of his robes leaning against the train wall. I froze. Was this my actual life? Then he looked up. We made eye contact, and he smiled. "I knew you would have to come soon." He said. "Are you stalking me now, Potter?" I ask. "So we're still using last names Black cause I thought we got over that." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Did you get your O.W.L. scores?" I asked. "Yeah. I did pretty good an O a couple E's and a few A's." He said with a shrug. "What about you?" He asks. "All O's and an E," I said. His eyes widened. "Do you know everything?" He asks. "I try to," I respond. I lean against the wall of the train, still facing James. "I wanted to ask if maybe you would want to meet up later tonight?" He asked. "Um before or after curfew?" I questioned. "I'll pick you up at the Slytherin dorms before curfew, but I can't promise that you'll be back before curfew ends." He says with a smirk. "Is James Potter asking me on a date?" I say. "No, but as I recall, I wanted to talk about something, and getting you alone is the perfect time to talk." He says, pushing off the wall and standing straight up. Just the sight of him made my stomach fill with butterflies. 

"I'll pick you up at 8:30, and we can talk," He says and walks away. I let out a breath I knew I was holding since I saw him leaning against the wall. I stood up, went into the changing rooms, and changed quickly before scampering off to get to the perfect compartment on time.

~ ~ ~ ~ 

I had successfully talked to Lyra. I couldn't wait for tonight. I walked into the compartment with a little hop in my step and a smile on my face. "Did you see Lilly?" Sirius asked. Remus was gone to do stuff with all the other perfects. "No. I've been over her for a long time." I say. He looks at me like I was full of it. "Well, then tell me who this lovely female is that has stolen your attention?" Sirius asked. How do you tell your best friend that you have a crush on his sister? "I don't think you want to know," I tell him. "Oh come on, just tell me it can't be that bad. Unless its one of my family members, then I'll kick your ass." He says, relaxing. I give a shy smile and run a hand through my hair. He sits straight up. "Who is it you?" He says. "What will you do to me if you know?" I ask. "Well, I'll see who it is first then decided what to do later." He says.

I grin. "Lyra," I mumble. "What was that Prong I couldn't hear you?" He asked, putting a hand to his ear. "Lyra," In say a bit louder. "Just a little bit louder Prongs still can't hear you." He says. That's it. "L.Y.R.A," I scream. I realize what I have just done. I slap a hand to my mouth, and he looks at me with wide eyes. "Lyra, as in my sister Lyra?" He asks. I slowly take my hand off my mouth. "Yes, Lyra, as in your sister Lyra," I say. He jumps up. He goes to hug me, and I'm taken back. We barley hug before Sirius lets go. "Oh my god, if you guys get married, we will be actual family, not just best friends." He squeals. "So you not going to beat me up. Also, we're not dating, and who said anything about marriage?" I ask. "I did, and I'll get the two of you together with if it takes my entire life." He says, sitting back down. I roll my eyes. "I would like to see you try."

~ ~ ~ ~

It's 8:30, and I'm standing outside the Slytherin dungeons under my cloak waiting for Lyra. The dungeon wall opens and out steps Lyra. She's still in her robes. I take off the cloak, and Lyra gasps. "You have an invisibility cloak?" She asks. "Yeah, family heirloom," I say with a shrug. "So, where we going?" She asks, tilting her head to the side a bit. "Follow me, and you'll see," I tell her. I loop her arm around mine and start to walk toward our final destination. 

We continue to walk in complete silence. We walk flight after flight of stairs. Then she breaks the silence. "How do you feel about the new students coming to Hogwarts?" She asks. At dinner, Dumbeldore said the kids of the french minister of magic would be coming to be protected from Voldemort and the threats he has been receiving. "I don't know. I've never met them, so I hope they're nice." I say. After that, we continue walking in silence. 

Soon we arrive at the astronomy tower. I picked this place because it was special to me for obvious reasons. I look at her face and see a smile. My smile widens at the sight of her beautiful smile. "We should probably talk," Lyra says. "Yeah. Where to start." I mused. She laughed. "Maybe at the fact that you couldn't get me off your mind." She says with a giggle. "I'm offended, Black," I say. She laughs. "Well, your not denying it." She says. I laugh. "I'm not, but you were also thinking about me too as I recall," I say. She stops laughing. She bites her lip. I stand in front of her and look down at her small figure. She looks up at me. I slowly inch closer too her. She can sense me, do it, and looks down and takes a step back. Did I go too far maybe I hurt her? "Is everything ok?" I ask. "Yeah, it's just, aren't we taking this a little to fast?" She asks. I look down. She was right; we still barley talked about that night. "Yeah, we should still talk about what happened that night," I say. She starts to walk toward the ledge of the astronomy tower. She rests her arms on the bar and looks down at the grounds.

"There isn't much to talk about. Turner cheated on me with Lilly, then you found me here, and we used each other's first names." She said. I went to stand beside her. "Then, we both thought about each other, and you sent the letter." She added. She turned to the side and looked up at me. I put a hand on her waist. She looks at it then back up to my eyes. "But something changed between us that night, and there is no denying it," I said. I stepped toward her, and our bodies were flushed together. I lowered my head. I felt her breath gently fan my face. I continue to lower my face to hers. I went slow just in case she wanted to stop at any point in time. Soon my face was inches from hers. "Do you want this?" I ask. "Yes, but I don't need a relationship right now. Things are still raw with Turner." She says. I nod and let my lips brush against hers. 

I lifted back up, but she put a hand to the side of my face and brought my lips to hers again. I was light and soft but seemed to last forever. There were stars behind my closed eyes. Her lips were soft and fit perfectly in mine. It was like all was right, just being with her at that moment. I pulled away and put my forehead on hers. "That's was great." She said, opening her eyes. "Why do you know so much?" I said, scrunching my nose. She laughed and brought her lips back to mine. This time I could feel her smile against my lips.


	8. Chapter 7

Last night with James was magical. I never thought I could feel his way about someone again. I lie in bed, just thinking about him. Soon one of my roommates shakes me to make sure I'm awake. I get up and get ready for the day. I head down to the common room, ready. I find Reg standing there. "Waiting for me, brother," I ask. "Unfortunately." He sighs and rolls his eyes. I punch his arm and start to head out of the common room. "You know you love me," I say. We continue to walk to the Great Hall in complete silence. 

We walk in and sit down at the end of the table. I look over to try and find James. He is sitting next to Pettigrew with Sirius and Remus in front of him. He is already starring at me. I give him a small smile. He winks back. I look down, and I can feel the heat spread through my cheeks. "Why are you blushing?" Reg asks me. "Nothing," I say, looking back up at him. "Oh no, it's something, and I'm going to find out." He looks at me and all the other tables. "Why is Potter staring at you?" He asks. Shit James is starring at me. "I don't know," I say. He looks back at me. "You keep blushing. Does this have something to do with Potter?" He asks. "No, and why so many questions today, Reg save them for class," I say. "Fine." He mumbles. Whew, that was a close one. 

"Ah, Mr. and Ms. Black." says professor Slughorn. "Hello, professor." I greet him. "I have your schedules. I look forward to seeing both of you this year." He says and walks away. "Ug, I have to get to potions," I say. I stand up and grab a muffin off the table. "See you later, Reg," I say and walk out. 

I start to walk down to the dungeons when I hear footsteps fall in line with mine. "And how are you doing on this lovely day Black," James says with a smirk. "I am doing nicely, thank you for asking. How are you doing?" I ask back. "I am missing a certain someone, but other than that, I am excellent as well." He says. "And who might this lovely lady be that has captured your attention?" I ask. I really hope he days me. "Why, of course, my dear Lillypad." He says. What. I stop. He keeps walking a few paces but then notices I stopped and turns around. "What's wrong?" James asks. "You still like Lilly?" I had to ask. Was last night just a joke to him? "What Lyra no. I was joking you are the one I am missing." James answers. He cups my cheek and forces me to meet his eyes. "I've given up on Lilly. I realized that the world isn't just her." He adds. He brings my lips up to his and gently kisses me.

I pull back. "James was in the middle of a corridor. Someone could see." I say. "I don't care. Let them see. I want everyone to know." He says, throwing his hands in the air. "James, we are not anything right now. Things are still raw from Turner." I say. "I know, and I want to be here for you when you're ready." He says. "Thank you. This doesn't me we don't have to stop seeing each other." I add. "I wasn't going to let you stop," James says and quickly pecks my lips then runs back toward the great hall. 

I smile and look at his back. I laugh just enough for me to hear. I start to walk back toward the potions classroom. I open the door, and the strong scent of James cologne hits me. Is Potter in this class? I look around and see don't see him or his friends around anywhere. I spot Snape and walk over to him. "Black." He greets. "Snape. What are we learning about today?" I ask. "Amortentia, the love potion. It smells like whoever your soulmate is." He drowns on. WAIT WHAT!


	9. Chapter 8

I have no clue how I even got Lyra to agree to the date with me last night. But I somehow did, and you wanna know what? It was the most fun I have had in a while with a girl. She has made me forget every thought that I have ever had about Lilly. I start to open my eyes to see pads and Moony grinning over me. "AHHHHHH," I scream, lifting the covers over my chest. "AHHHHH." They shout back in a sarcastic voice. "Prongs, why are you covering your chest? It's not like you have anything to cover that we haven't seen before." Pads say. I let out a breath. "You scared me. It was my first instinct." I say. I drop the covers, and they get off me. I push them off me and jump out of bed and make a mad dash to the bathroom. I take off my boxers and get in the shower. 

Once I'm done getting ready for the day, I meet the boys in the great hall. We somehow beat most people to the great hall. We all sit down, and I get a view where I can view the hall's doors to watch out for Lyra. Regulas and her walk in a few minutes later. I can't keep my eyes off her. She sits down and looks right at me. I give a wink. She looks away, well blushing. I laugh. "What's so funny, Prongs," Moony says, looking up from the book he brought with him. "Nothing," I tell him. I look back over to Lyra, but I see Regulas is looking around and looks straight at me. I divert my eyes. I then see a piece of paper lying in front of me. It's my schedule. "When id we get these?" I ask. "5 minutes ago. You missed Lilly passing them out." Peter squeaks out. "Yeah, you've been too busy starring at Lyra to notice she was here," Remus says, still not meeting my eye. I roll my eyes. I see Lyra stand up and walk out of the great hall. "I'll be right back," I say and leap off the bench and start to step out of the great hall. I follow Lyra till I catch up with her. "And how are you doing this lovely day Black," I say. "I am doing nicely, thank you for asking. How are you doing?" she says back.

"I am missing a certain someone, but other than that, I am excellent as well." I start to flirt with her. "And who might this lovely lady be that has captured your attention?" She asks, baiting me. I try to play along as much as I can. I don't want to be desperate. "Why, of course, my dear Lillypad," I say, just joking. I keep walking, then I notice she is not by my side. I turn around, and she's just standing there. Shit, I said the wrong thing. "What's wrong?" I ask. "You still like Lilly?" She asks. Shit, I really screwed up. "What, Lyra, no. I was joking. You are the one I am missing." I say, walking up to her and cupping her cheek. I meet her eyes. "I've given up on Lilly. I realized that the world isn't just her." I add. I bring her lips up to mine. 

They taste like chocolate from the chocolate chip muffin that she took a bite of. I could kiss her lips forever. She pulls back, disconnecting our lips. "James was in the middle of a corridor. Someone could see." She says. "I don't care. Let them see. I want everyone to know." I say, throwing my hands in the air. "James, we are not anything right now. Things are still raw from Turner." She answers me. I sigh. I understand what she's going through, and I don't want to force her to do anything she doesn't like. "I know, and I want to be here for you when you're ready," I tell her. "Thank you. This doesn't mean we don't have to stop seeing each other." She adds with a smile. I smile back at her. "I wasn't going to let you stop," I add. I give her a peck on the lips, then rush back to the great hall. 

I see the marauders leaving the great hall. "We all have potions first. Pads are carrying your book bag and schedule." Moony said. I grab my stuff from Sirius. "What were you and Lyr talking about?" Sirius asks. "How did you know I was talking to Lyra?" I ask. "You got some pink lipgloss on your lips," Sirius says with a smirk and walks towards Moony. I wipe m hands across my lips, and I saw her lipgloss on my hand. I smile and catch up to the others. 

We enter the classroom, and it's filled with broom polish, the scent of lilies, and an overwhelming scent of peaches. I knew all of these scents. They were my broom, Lilly, and Lyra. Slughorn then came in and told us all to sit down. "Today's class was learning about Amortentia. Can someone tell me what that is?" He asks. Lilly raises her hand. "Yes, Mrs.Evens," Slughorn calls on her. "Amortentia, the love potion. It smells like whoever your soulmate is." She says. My eyes widen. "Prongs, shut your eyes. It looks suspicious." Pads say from next to me. "I don't think I can," I tell him. "Why? What do you smell?" He asks. "I smell broom polish, Lillies, and peaches. Basically Lilly and Lyra." I whisper back. His mouth drops. "Mrs. Black, what do you smell?" Slughorn asks Lyra. She takes a sniff. "I smell roses, a fire, and Dior Sauvage cologne." She says. My mouth widens. I look at Sirius. His is wide too. This can't be. Lyra smells me. "What do you smell, Mrs.Evens?"Slughorn asks. "I smell strawberries, my favorite fruit, lilies because of my name and what I use in my hair and broom polish," she says.

I look back to Sirius. We were both shocked. How could both Lilly and Lyra smell me?


	10. Chapter 9

Once Potions class is over, I rush out and head to all my next courses. I don't see James again till transfiguration, which is the class I'm running to now. My last level of the day. I take a deep breath and walk-in. Only about half the class is here. I look around and don't see the marauders anywhere. I let out a breath. I go to the middle row and sit down. I start to get out all of my things. Then I feel a presence next to me. I look up, and there he is. James Potter. He looks out of breath and so handsome. I really just want to kiss him right now. 

"Hey Black," He says, breathing out his last breath. "Potter," I say back, acknowledging him. I didn't want things to seem like something was going on between us. I turn back to unpacking my things. I feel a note slip into my hand.

Hey, this is enchanted, so it will write on 2 pieces of paper, so we don't have to pass anything back and forth. -J

I smiled.

Hey, how's your day been?~L 

It's been boring. I missed you too much.-J

I missed you too~L

I want to take you out again tonight-J

McGonagall then walks into the class and starts to go off on her lesson of the day. "I'm going to be assigning partners for you this year." She says. Everyone groans. "Quit your groaning." She starts to rattle off names and where they will sit. She gets to James and I's table. "Well, look at that. I put the two of you together already. Nice job," She says. I look towards James. He just gives me a wink. I chuckle a little. He must have sneaked a look at the sheet. 

I would love to go out again tonight, and did you know about McGonagall partnering us up?~L

Yes, I may have taken a sneak peek-J

Wow-what a charmer~L

I know I am, and you'll get to see it, even more tonight ;) -J.

Oh, will I now~L

Yes, I will make sure of it. Did you hear one of the new exchange students is coming tonight? I heard they are here all the way from Russia -J.

Yeah, I heard that too. I wonder who they could be?~L

"Ms. Black, could you demonstrate for us?" McGonagall says. I straighten up. "Of course, professor. What spell is it again?" I ask. James snickers. I kick his leg. He grunts in response,

"Reparo the preparing charm." She says. "Reparo," I say, making the wand motion. "good job Ms.Black. 5 points to Slytherin," She says. I smile and look down at the paper James and I was writing on.

Nice going, Black, you're supposed to be the smart one out of us-J.

Don't make me curse so severely that even Madam Pomfrey can't fix you Potter~L

Oh, I'm scarred-J

You better be~L

I laugh and start to pay attention to what McGonagall is saying.

Soon class is over, and we're all heading to the great hall for supper. I go and catch up with Regulas. "Can you cover for me tonight?" I ask. "Why?" He questions. "Potter and I are hanging out tonight," I say. "Fine, I'll cover for you, but you have to cover for me too." He says. "I will," I say and hug him. We get into the great hall and sit down at our usual spot. Taylor Flint sits down next to me. "Hey, Taylor," I say. "Did you hear who the new exchange student is?" She asks. "No, we didn't," Reg answers. "It's me." Says a male voice from behind me. I turn around, and there Henry is.

"Oh, my Godric Henry, I thought you were at Durmstrang," I say. I get up and hug him. He hugs me back. "I was, but then my parents wanted me closer to home for my last years." He says. "Come sit. Have you said Hi to Parkinson yet?" I ask. "Wow, you really hate him your using his last name," He asks, sitting down next to Reg. "Yes, I do," I say. "He told me about him and Evens before we went back to school 5th year. He said he was in love, but his parents would disapprove. I told him cheating on you was wrong and that he needed to tell you. He didn't want to since he still needed an arranged marriage, and he knew you would lash out as you did. I told him I couldn't be his friend if he was lying to you, so I haven't talked to him in a while." He explains. "I'm sorry, Henry," I say

"Don't be. Turner was a douche, and you didn't deserve that." He says. He takes my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. We keep talking and eating till we were dismissed and have to go to our dorms. Reg and I excuse ourselves to stay in the common room. Once everyone has gone to bed, I tell Reg I was heading out.

I head to the Black Lake, where I find Potter. He hung up some fairy lights and put out a blanket so we could star watch. I walk up to him. He leans in and kisses me. I kiss back. He doesn't stop; he starts to deepen this kiss, and I pull away. "Hi," I say. "Hi." He says ad gives me a quick peck on the lips. "Who was that guy that you were talking to at dinner?" He asks. "You remember Henry Chambers, right?" I ask. "How could I not he was your prick ex-boyfriends best mate." He says. "He was one of the exchange students," I say. "Is he still friends with Parkinson?" He asks. "No," and can we not talk about this. Tonight is about us, not him," I say. 

"Of course." He says and kisses my forehead. He pulls away and takes my hand. He sits down and pulls me into his lap. I laugh. "How about a round of 21 questions?" He whispers in my ears. Chills rush down my spine, and all the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. "Sure," I whisper back, looking into his eyes. "Favorite color?" He starts. "Geen and Silver," I say. "How did I not predict that." He says. I laugh. "Favorite food?" I ask him. "My mom's chocolate chip cookies," He responds. "Favorite book?" He adds. "Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin," I say. "What did you smell in the Ameortia today?" I asked. "I smelled broom polish, Lillies, and peaches. Are you a virgin? " Lillies, he smelled Lilly and my shampoo. "No, Turner and I did to each other," I say. I can see him frown. "Are you?" I asked. "No, I lost mine to some muggle girl in the town I live in." He says.

"Would you want to take that step with me?" He asks. "Yes," I say, staring him dead in the eyes. He flips us so were lying down—him on top of me with my back on the ground. I wrap my arms around his neck, still starring at him in the eyes. "Would you do it right now?" He asks. "You skipped my turn. But yes, I would 100%," I say. He leans in and kisses me. I kiss back. He continues to deepen the kiss. His hands are at the hem of my shirt. He lifts it up above my head. We break the kiss for a second.

I put my hands at the top of his shirt and start to unbutton it. I finish the last button and look at him. "You beautiful Lyra, I really hope you know this," He says. "I do now, and you look amazing as well," I say. He lowers his head to my neck. He starts to gently suck on it. I can feel myself getting wetter and wetter. He reaches behind my back to my bra clip. "Are you sure you want this?" He asks. "I do, James," I say. He kisses me and takes off my bra. He tosses it right next to my shirt. I push off his and throw it next to mine. He starts kissing my neck again. He starts to trail the kisses down to my chest.

He takes a boob into his mouth and flicks his tongue over my nipple. I whimper. He does it again. Then he brings his other hand to my other boob and gently pinches it. He does this for a little bit longer. He took himself away from my chest and unbuckled his belt. "You have a condom, right?" I ask. "Yes," He says and kisses me. He pulls his belt off and throws it. He goes back to kissing me. My hands gown down to the button of his pants and undo it. I reach for the zipper, but James stops me. "Let me do it tonight; it's about pleasing you." He pulls his zipper down. Then he goes back to kissing me. His hands travel to my skirt; he pulls it down and tosses it in the pile of clothes. I'm only left in my panties. He got out of his pants, and were both down to our underwear. "You completely sure you want this?" He asks. I put my hands on my face. "I'm 110% sure I want you right now," I say and bring his face to mine so he can kiss me. 

His fingers hook into the sides of my panties and pull them off of me. He breaks the kiss to look down at my pussy. "Your so beautiful, baby." He says. I go to push off his boxers, but he beat me to it. He already pushed them down and took them off. I eyed his dick. It was bigger than Turners, and I didn't believe I could take all of it in me. "You still want to do it?" He asks. "Yes," I say. He grabs the condom and tears open the packaging. He slides it on. "Are you ready, Lyra?" He asks. "Yes," I say. I put my hands on my shoulders. I take a deep breath. He kisses me and starts to slide in. I moan out. He feels so good and stretches me perfectly.

"Fuck baby, you're so tight." He says to me. He keeps pushing in. I moan out again. He's still going. Soon his full length is inside me. "You doing amazing, baby," he says. "I'm going to start moving now." I nodded. He starts to thrust into me. I moan out. He starts to set a slow pace. I grip his shoulders and look into his eyes. He keeps going. "Can I go faster, baby?" He asks. "Yes, please," I say. He moves faster, and I can feel him hitting my g-spot. I moan out loud right as he hits it. "That's it, baby. You doing so good." He says. He continues to speed up till he hits an average thrusting pace. James is a moaning mess, and I'm just as bad. He slowly starts to speed up, so he almost entirely out of me and slamming back into me. He is hitting everything perfectly, and I don't know how much longer I can last. "Baby, I'm not lasting much longer." He pants out. My pussy clenches at the sound of his voice. "Me either, baby," I say. "Cum with me." He says. Then he is fully thrusting out of me and back in. I moan. I can't hold back any longer. My pussy clenches, and I cum. It was the best orgasm of my life. With Turner, I had to fake quite a couple. James moans out and spills into the condom. 

"Baby, you were so great," James says, panting out. "It was," I say. He slips out of me and takes the condom off. He ties it off and grabs his wand. He lists it on fire and burns it. He then uses the wand to clean me off. He puts on his boxers and slips on my panties. "How are you feeling, baby?" He asks. I am finally coming down from my high. "Amazing," I say with a hazy smile. He kisses my mouth, then my cheeks and my forehead. He lyes done with his head on my chest, and I start to stroke his hair and back. "We have to leave soon," I say. "Just a couple more minutes with my favorite girl." He says with a smile. I smile and kiss his hair. This man will be the death of me.


	11. Chapter 10

It's been 4 days since Lyra and I had our first time together. Today was a Friday, which means the beginning of the year party, then an entire weekend spent with Lyra. Godrick, I am whipped for this girl. I'm sitting in potions staring at Lyra from across the room. She is working on the potion, and her partner is just sitting there, not helping her. "Prongs, can you stop starring at Lyra and help me just a little bit." Pads ask me. I startle out of my daydream of Lyra and look up at pads. "Sorry yeah, what do you need?" I ask. Sirius rolls his eyes and hands me a stick to stir the potion with. "Stirr this clockwise for 5 minutes." He says. I take the stick from his hands and start mixing. I look back up at Lyra, and she looks even more beautiful than when I was looking at her. "Good work, my boys," Slughorn says, and he walks by. We smile, and he continues on.

"I heard the other new student is a girl, and she is coming tonight," Moony said. Peter wasn't in potions with us. He never was good at it. All his potions always exploded in his face. "Did you hear who?" I ask. I was interested in coming because Hogwarts never had exchange students before, so it was exciting for all of us. "I heard it was the French Minister of Magic's daughter." He said. I stopped stirring. "Prongs keep stirring." Pads yell at me. I keep stirring. "Mallory?" I ask. "I don't know her name, but if that's his daughter, then yes." He says. "We used to be friends. My parents are good friends with each other and keep in touch all the time. I haven't heard from her in years, though. She went to Beauxbatons." I say. "Prongs stop stirring, or you'll ruin the potion," Sirius tells me. I take the stick out and wipe it off on the side of the cauldron. "You can go back to starring at Lyra again." Pads say, and they both laugh. I punch him in the shoulder and look back at Lyra. I smile. She is my girl.

After potions, the day drags on and on. Right now, I'm racing to get to transfiguration to see Lyra. I just want to be with her every second of the day. I slide around the corner and don't even realize I knock someone down. "Wow, Potter, I thought you would watch where you're going." I hear. I turn around there is Lyra on the floor. Shit, I just knocked her down. I jog back to her. I kneel down and offer my hand to her. "I'm sorry, baby. I was racing to transfiguration to see you and didn't notice you were there." I say. She takes my hand, and I pull her up and into a hug. I wrap my hands around her tiny waist and squeeze her to my chest. She wraps her hands around my neck and squeezes me back. She lets go, and I do too. I look into her eyes and smile. "May I walk you to your next class?" I ask. She smiles. "Of course." She says, and I turn on my heels, and she walks next to me. 

"How has your day been?" She asks. "It's been boring except for when I got to see you," I say. She smiles and blushes and looks down at her feet. "I love it that I can make you blush this way," I say. Her cheeks keep reddening. I laugh and smile down at her. She is still looking down, so neither of us is looking where we're going. That's when I feel someone bump into my shoulder harshly. My head whips up, lighting fast. I thought we were alone. "Hey, watch where you're going," I say at the back of a blonde head. She completely ignores me and keeps walking away. The sound of her heels tapping on the floor follow her. I look back at Lyra. She is looking at the girl too. "Weird." She says and looks back at me. I smile down at her. "Let's get to transfiguration before Minne has a heart attack," I say and grab her hand. I start to run. "AHHH, JAMES." Lyra laughs and follows me. Were both laughing. " I'm in heels." She says. "I know I hear them," I say and continue to pull her. She laughs, and we go to transfiguration.

~~~~

Soon I'm sitting at the Slytherin table, ready for dinner. I sit next to Henry with Reg and Tayler across from us. Dumbledore stands up and claps his hands. We all turn our attention to him. "As all of you may know, we have a new exchange student coming in today. You all had already met Henry, who was already a student here before but came back. Now you must meet Mallor Dubois. She is the daughter of the french minister and went to beauxbatons, but her father transferred her here to make sure she is safe from Lord Voldemort." He says. Henry, Reg, and I all look at each other. We all work for the dark lord and know she can't be safe anywhere. Then The great hall doors open up, and there she is. The girl with the blonde hair who bumped into James and me in the hallway earlier. She was stunning. I see every boy and the girls that weren't straight's mouth drop. I look towards James, who gives her a once-over and then looks towards me. He mouths, "Don't worry, you're not losing me." I smile. She walks all the way up to Dumbledor.

"Thank you for that introduction, professor." She says in an annoyingly fake voice. "Well, now you must be sorted," Dumbledor says and leads her to the sorting hat. They place it on her head, and soon enough, she is sorted into Gryffindor. She smiles such a fake smile. Then she goes and sits down right next to James. They smile at each other. I'm watching their entire interaction. She is touching him and flirting with him. I don't even notice dinner was ready or when I stand up and walk out of the great hall. I rush toward the common room. Before I'm there, I am grabbed. I kick my attacker in the stomach. "Goddamit Lyra," James says. "Shit James I'm sorry. I thought someone was attacking me." I speak with my hands over my mouth. "Remind me never to surprise you. But I've been calling after you since you left the great hall. Is everything ok?" He asks. "She was all over you, James," I say.

"Who?" He asks. "The Dubois girl," I say. "Lyra, she is a family friend. You have nothing to worry about." He says. "Promise me," I say. "I promise Lyra you can't get rid of me that easily." He says. I smile and hug him. He hugs me back. "Sorry about hitting you," I say into his chest. "It's ok, love." He replies and kisses the top of my head. We just stand there for a while till we hear people coming. We break apart, and he leaves. I can't help but think about how lucky I got with him.


	12. Chapter 11

As soon as I break away from Lyra and am around the corner, someone grabs my arm and hand. "Jamie hiii," Mallory says. "Mallory, hey. Do you need anything? The Gryffindor common room is all the way up the stairs. I thought Sirius and Remus were taking you?" I say. "I say you leave, so I followed you, but I got lost and was just wandering around then I found you again. Why were you doing down here anyway? As you said, shouldn't you be in the common room already?" She says, looking up at me with big blue eyes. "Oh, I had to talk to Lyra Black, Sirius's sister; we're doing a project for transfiguration together, so I needed to ask her a question." I lye with ease. "Ok, well, we should get going. I still need to learn my way around, and you would be a great guide." She says and pulls on my hand. Godrick, this feels like cheating. But it isn't since I don't want to do this anyway and I am just a lovely friend so I should be good. 

I continue to lead Mallory around the castle and up to the common room. We go in through the fat lady's portrait. I see the marauders on the couch and untangle myself from Mallory and hop over the sofa's back and sit down next to peter. "The girl's dorms are too the left, and boys to the right go up and meet your new dorm mates." I saw. "Jamie, can you take me up? I only feel comfortable with you." She says with puppy dog eyes. "The boys can't go up to the girl's dorms, so you have to go alone," Remus says. I look at him with a big thanks in my eyes. "Fine, I'll go by myself night, Jamie." She speaks and kisses me on the cheek. She leaves and walks up the steps to the dorms.

"Thank you," I say towards Remus. "Why the fuck is she calling you Jamie? If you broke up with my sister for that bitch I would kill you." Sirius says. "I didn't; she cornered me after I was done talking to Lyra, and she just randomly just started calling me that and acting all weird," I say. I rest my head on the back of the couch. "I don't have a good feeling about that girl." Peter squeaks out. "Neither do I," I say back to him. 

~~~~

I walk into the standard room, and there stands Henry. "Henry, hi," I say. I don't remember seeing him in the hallways or coming out of the great hall. "Hey. What's up with you and Potter?"He asks. He takes a step toward me. "Nothing is going on with Potter and me. I don't know what you're talking about." I say as I step past him and towards the stairs for the dorms. He grabs my arm and tugs me toward him. His grip tightens on me. "I know something is going on with you and Potter. I will find out no matter the coast if you don't tell me right now." He says. I rip my arm out of his grip and step toward him. "Your forgetting who has a higher rank than you. So I suggest you respect me and don't ask questions." I say. I hate pulling rank on my friends, but it had to be done in this situation. "Fine, then I will go to the dark lord and tell him what I saw. How will your family react? How will you be punished?" He says. "Potter and I have to do a transfiguration project together ad he had a question about the project. It is Nothing more than that." I tell him. It's only half right. "Fine, but once this project, is done stay away from him, Lyra; he's bad news," Henry says, taking a step back from me. "You are not the boss of me," I tell him. I all away from Henry and up to my dorm. Once I close the door, I take a deep breath and lean against the door. That was too close. 

Soon enough, it's the next day, and I don't have any classes with James. I walk through an empty hall when I am grabbed by the arm and dragged into a classroom. "Henry, if this is about Potter again-" I start to say but am cut off. "So you talk about me to your friends. I thought we were keeping us a secret." James says. I turn toward him. "James, sorry, I thought you were Henry," I say with a smile. He is leaning on the edge of a desk with his arms crossed. "Don't worry, love. Now, what have you been saying about me." He asks. "Nothing Henry says us hugging yesterday and questioned me about it I lied," I say. "Mallory almost caught us too. She got lost, though, so she missed us." He says. I smile at him. "Now, what do you need, James?" I ask.

"Hop on the desk, and I'll show you." He says with a smirk and straightens himself up off the desk. I walk toward him, and he helps me onto the desk. Once I'm sitting, he's between my legs and hands on my hips. He brings his lips up to my ear. "I want you right here right now." He says. I blush. "James, we could get caught," I say. "I don't care. You are the only thing on my mind right now." He says. I can feel self grow wet at his words. I am very thankful I was wearing a cute pair of panties today. His hands travel down my hips and to my thighs. His middle finger runs up the inside of my thigh before it gets to my core. I whimper. "Do you want this?" He asks. His lips are still on my ear. "Yes," I tell him. His other hand goes down my skirt and moves my panties to the side. His middle finger runs up and down my pussy. I can feel my entire body react to him and his touch. He then slips his middle finger into my hole. "You know this finger makes the sign for fuck you." He says in my ear. "I know that. Now, if your gonna fuck me do it now, please." I say. He smirks. "Gladly darling." 

I felt his finger curl inside of me. I gasp. His fingers are long enough to hit my g-spot. Then he starts to fuck his fingers into me. Pleasant and slow at first, easing me into his finger. It's so large and long that it just hit every spot in my pussy. Then I feel a second finger inserted into me. I moan out. "That's it, baby. You like my fingers, don't you." He says. I whimper out as my response. He then moves bot fingers in and out of me, picking up his pace. I continue to whimper. I feel so good that I can't form words. His finger speeds up and curls inside of me. Every time he hits my g-spot, I gasp. Then he inserts a third finger, and I moan out again. "James, please," I say. "First, you gonna cum on my fingers, then I'll fuck you on this desk and pleasure you I every way possible. I moan out at his word. They were so hot, and he kept turning me on. He curls his fingers again, and I almost scream at how good and talented he was at using his fingers. I can feel the pressure build in my stomach. His finger keeps picking up their pace till there slamming into me, and I can't help but buck my hips against them. I am a moaning mess, and I don't care who hears any more. "Come on, princess, I know you can cum for me." He says. His thumb starts to circle my clit, and that was all it took to fall over the edge. I cum all over his fingers with one loud cry. My body falls against his. "Good job, princess; now let me clean you up." He says as he takes his finger out of me. He inserts his fingers with my juices all over them into his mouth. He cleans off his fingers. He then takes his wand and cleans off my pussy.

The bell rings to signal the next class. "Sorry, princess, I can't fuck you right now. I promise to make it up to you later, though." He says and kisses my mouth. "Bye," I say as he walks out. He winks and leaves. I smile and straighten myself up. Then I walk out and to my next class.


	13. Chapter 12

I can't help myself when it comes to Lyra. She is everything I wanted out of Lilly. That's why I dragged her to the empty classroom. I really was gonna fuck her, but I forgot we had classes after our free period. Now I'm stuck with a boner in the middle of lessons. I kept squirming around in my seat, squirming to calm my dick. "Mr.Potter, is there a reason why you can't sit still?" My professor asked. "Sorry, professor, my blatter is full. May I be excused to go to the lavatory?" I ask. "Yes, Mr.Potter, hurry back though this is an important lesson." She says and waves me off. I hop up out of my seat and rush out of the classroom. I walk towards the lavatory when I hear her voice. "JAMIEEE," Mallory yells. I let out a groan. Let's hope she doesn't see my boner. I slow down to let her walk with me. "Don't you have class right now, Mallory?" This is the only class we don't have together. It's like the professors want me to struggle. "Someone did a spell wrong and most accidentally let an elephant in the classroom. We were dismissed for the day." She says.

"Well, I just have to go to the lavatory then head back to class. I'll see you later." I say and rush down a corridor to the lavatory. I pass right by the girl lavatory right a Lyra walked out. I accidentally ran straight into her, and we both landed on the floor. I was on top of her, and she lay beneath me. "Do your glasses not work, Potter. This is the second time you bumped into me." She says. I push up off her and grab her hand. I force her up, and then I force her into the boy's lavatory. I shut and lock the door. "James, what are you doing?" She asked."Do you have class?" I ask. "No, we got dismissed early." She says. I force her back to be against the door as I trap her in my arms. I grind my dick against her thigh, and she whimpers out. God, what those sounds she makes does to me. "Look at what you've done to me. I had to leave class and try to get myself off because of you. But now that you here, you get to take care of this for me." I whisper in her ear.

She lets out a breathy moan. Lyra's acts all dominate, but she loves to be used for my pleasure in reality. I take a step back from her and unbutton my jeans. "On your knees for daddy. I want my little slut to suck me off." I say, taking my dick out. She gets on her knees. She gently takes my cock into her hands and places her lips on the tip of my dick. I wrap my hands in her hair and try to push her mouth onto my dick. She resists my attempts to get her mouth on me. "Let me do this my way, James, or else you aren't gonna get my mouth on you." She says. I groan. She takes the tip into her mouth and spreads my precum around my tip. "Lyra, please hurry up," I say. I keep my hands in her hair. She then takes it all into her mouth. I moan out. She starts to suck me off. Her mouth almost exactly feels like her pussy. I am not gonna last long with her sucking me off. She licks the underside of my cock. I let out another moan. 

Soon she is bobbing her head faster. I could feel myself getting close to my high. I pull her off my dick, and she looks up at me. "I promised you I would fuck you, and I'm gonna keep that promise," I tell her. I drag her up and kiss her lips. I put my hands on her hips, and I push her against the bathroom door. I move my hands down to her ass. I give it a harsh squeeze. She gasps into my mouth. "Jump, princess," I say into her mouth. She jumps and wraps her legs around my waist. I move her panties to the side and thrust into her. She moans into my mouth. I take my mouth off hers. "Fuck Lyra, you feel so good," I say and thrust up into her again.

"James, please, I need more." She moans out. I stop thrusting into her. She whines at my actions. "Call me by the right name, princess, and I'll do it," I whisper into her ear. I watch as her bottom lip quivers. I look into her eyes, and they are full of lust. "D-d-daddy, please fuck me." She whimpers out. I start thrusting faster than I originally was. She wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her body. I begin to suck hickeys onto her neck. She moves her mouth to my ear. "Daddy, I'm gonna cum soon." She whispers into my ear. With that, I start to fuck up into her faster. She moans my name. "You like this, huh? Your daddy's little slut aren't you. All here for me to use as I wish. What a good little slut." I say. She keeps whimpering into my ear.

I bend down and take her nipple into my mouth. "Daddy," She breathes out. Her eyes flutter close. I can feel her walls tightening. "Don't cum yet slut. I'm gonna cum first, then you can." I whisper into her ear. She can't stop the whimpers that fall from her lips. I keep speeding up almost at my own high. I feel her walls tightening even more, and that's enough. I cum straight in her pretty little pussy. "Cum for me, princess," I whisper into her ear. Right as I tell her that, she cums directly on my dick. I slow down my speed and pull out of her. I set her down. "Shit, I forgot my wand in class," I tell her. She grabs her wand and hands it to me. I know the spells won't work that well, but I try anyway. I mutter the spell, but it doesn't come. "You might have to do it, baby; it's your wand, not mine," I tell her and hand her the wand back. She takes it and mutters the spell, and instantly, she is cleaned up. "You did amazing, baby," I say and kiss her lips. "I have to get back to class now, but I promise I'll see you at the beginning of year party tonight," I say and kiss her again. She kisses me back. "I'll be there." She says. I kiss her and then I open the door. I look around, and no one is there. I walk out, and Lyra follows me. I head back to class, and Lyra goes the opposite way. I enter the class again and sit down. "Mr.Potter, what took you so long?" The professor asks.

I freeze. "Um, sorry, professor, I ran into a class being dismissed due to complications with the classroom, and they blocked my way to the lavatory," I said. She narrows her eyes. " I'll check with the other professors later. Sit down and pay attention." She says, and I sit down. Moony turns to me. "What did take you so long?" He asked. "I fucked Lyra in the boy's lavatory," I say. His eyes widen. "You did what?" He asked. "I had a boner because I wanted Lyra before class, so I pulled her into an empty classroom and fingered her. Then we had to get to class, so I had to leave her, and it left me with a boner. I was going to take care of it when I ran into her and fucked her brains out." I tell him. "At least you don't have a boner anymore." He says. "So you don't remember Sirius fucking you in the perfects bathroom either then," I say. His eyes widen, and he blushes. He looks away, and that's the end of the conversation. I smirk.


	14. Chapter 13

After I walk out of the bathroom, I keep walking till I am in the Slytherin common room. I walk in, and Reg, Taylor, and Henry are sitting on the couches. "Hey, I thought you had charms this period?" Taylor asked. "Oh yeah, some idiot did the spell wrong, and now there an elephant in the classroom, so we were dismissed early," I say and sit next to Reg. "So what have you guys been doing on your off period?" I ask. They all had a break at this time. "We just sat there talking about our futures." Henry chimed in. He was looking me up and down like he could see James and I just had very kinky sex in the lavatories. "We all know Lyra will stay loyal to the dark lord and keep up being his second after all you were chosen," Henry says with a smirk. "Of course, I will. My following will always be to the dark lord and maybe one-day marriage if I haven't impressed our parent enough already." I say and look at Reg. "Well, I'm gonna wait to get my mark or just not get it and get married to a death eater instead," Taylor says with a shrug. "You can just marry Pusey and be done with it already," I tell her, and we all laugh. "Lyra, come on, we have to get ready for the party tonight." She says and grabs my arm, and rushes us towards the stairs. I look back and wave at Henry and Reg.

Taylor and I stay in our rooms all night till we have to be down in the standard room. She had so many plans for how we were each gonna look. I look into the mirror, and the work this woman can do is impressive. I'm in a tight red dress that ends a midthigh with a little scrunch going up the sides and ties at the dress's bottom. She curled my hair, so it looks like soft waves cascading down my back. She did eyeshadow in darker neutral tones making my eyes look bigger. To finish it all off, she put me in a matte red lipstick. "Why do I have to be in all red. I look way better in green, plus its house color." I ask her. "Reg told me about you and Potter. His favorite color is red, just like Gryffindor. So don't you want to look good for him?"

I look at her through the mirror. "Yes," I say, looking back down at my heels. At least my heels were black snakes going up my legs. "Do you think James will like how I look?" I ask back at her. She walks up behind me and wraps her arm around my shoulder. She gives me a side hug. "Of course he will, and if he doesn't leave him because you're beautiful." She says, smiling at me in the mirror. I look at her. "Thank you, Taylor," I tell her. I pull away from the mirror. "We should go and meet up with the boys," I say. I open the door, and we start down the staircase to the common room. 

We walk into the common room, and everything stops. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Henry walks up to me and offers me his arm. I take it and wave bye to Taylor. She finds Alexander and me, and Henry walks out of the dungeons and to the room of requirement. There we find the marauders. They are all sitting on their asses waiting to go in. "Hey, Lyra," Sirius says. I smile. "Hi, Sirius," I say. "Henry, go in, and I'll meet you in there," I say and pat his arm, letting go of him. He glares, and the marauders then kiss my cheek and walk-in. I look over to James, and he is fuming. I was surprised I didn't see smoke coming out of his ears yet. "When are you guys going in?" I ask. "J-j-James wanted us t-t-to wait here for y-y-you." Peter squeaked out in a tiny voice. I look over to James, and he stood up from his position on his ass. He strides toward me and puts his hand on my waist, and attaches his mouth to mine. I kiss him back and then pull away.

"Well, I'm going in now," I say and walk towards the doors. I throw them open and stand in the doorway, looking at the party. Some stop to look at me; others are too drunk to care. I walk in and head straight to the bar. "A fire whiskey please," I ask. The dude behind the bar grabs me one and hands it to me. "Thank you," I say, and walk off. Soon enough, I find most of Slytherin's house congregated on the couches. I sit right next to Henry, and he wraps an arm around me. I take a sip of the fine whiskey and relish the burn as It goes down my throat. I smile and look around. 

~~~~

The marauders and I were sitting on the floor because we were gonna do a big entrance. I also wanted to see Lyra before I went in. I saw her and Chamber walked in here together. Their arms were linked. That had me fuming, and when he kissed her cheek, it just fueled my urge to hit him as hard as I can. I also take in Lyra and all her beauty. Her dress was skin tight red dress. My exact favorite color and the color of Gryffindor. Lyra made her big entrance and completely ruined ours. So we just walked in, and no one turned heads. I watch Lyra closely. She is sitting way too close to Chambers, and he had to get his arm off her. 

"James, stop sulking over Lyra; the Slytherins are playing truth or dare and are letting people join this time. Were going to play." Remus said and dragged me over to the circle of Slytherins. It was mostly Slytherin, but I could see a couple of Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs. I'm sitting next to Lilly, Marlene McKinnon, and a couple of other of their dorm mates. "Evens, it's your turn to ask somebody," Parkinson says, eyeing Lilly up and down. "Marlene, truth, or dare." She says. "Dare." Marlene picks. She is never one to back down from a dare. Lilly smirks at her. "Kiss the hottest person in this circle." She says. Marlene is shocked. She starts blushing furiously. Marlene stands up and walks over to Lyra. She bends down and kisses Lyra on the mouth. Lyra looks shocked at first but then kisses her back. What the actual hell is going on. Lyra breaks the kiss, and Marlene goes to sit back down.

~~~~ 

Marlene stands in front of me and just kisses me. I was shocked. I never knew she was interested in girls. It was a dare, and I wanted to give the people something to talk about, so I kissed her back. It's not that I didn't like James or anything. I just wanted to help her fill her dare. I break the kiss, and she goes to sit down. Her face is entirely red. We keep playing truth or dare. Then it lands on James. I knew he was already pissed at me from Henry escorting me to the party, and he had to be even more pissed that I kissed Marlene back. He looks towards me.

"Black truth or dare." He says with a smirk. I take the fire whiskey out of Henry's hand and drown it quickly. "Dare," I respond. His smirk widens. "I dare you to make out with a person of my choice for 5 minutes." He says. "Well, then Potter choose a person." I grab Taylors fire whiskey and drown that too. "Taylor isn't much of a drinker, so she's still sober. I so far have had way too many drinks and will barely remember this night in the morning. "You have to make out with me." 

He says. Everyone playing goes quiet. They are all staring at him. I look at him with an eyebrow propped up. I stand up, and he walks over to me. He grabs my hand and drags me to one of the other rooms people make out in. He closes the door then attacks my lips. We both know everyone is listening outside the door. He keeps kissing me. Then he whispers. "You've been a bad girl letting Chambers touch you like that and have Marlene kiss you. Your mine." He says and bites my bottom lip. I whimper out. Someone knocks on the door. "Your five minutes are up," Henry yells. We broke apart and were breathing heavily. We look at each other. I then go to the door and walk out first. I stumble out of the room and fall straight into Henry's arms. "We should get you back to the dorms." He said. "Yesss, but first I wanna say bye to Sirius," I say and stand up. I walk over to Sirius. "I didn't know you were into girls, Lyra?" Remus said. Sirius had his head in Remus's lap. James was sitting on a chair, and Peter was on the floor, not looking me in the eyes.

"No, Slytherin is completely straight. Goodnight, boys." I say and walk back towards Henry. He takes my hand and leads me down to the dungeons. Soon we're in the common room, and I walk to my dorm. I get in and close the door, lie down on my bed and pass out.


	15. Chapter 14

I never went to the party last night. I don't know why. James was going, and I always want to impress him. I look over and see Lilly and Marlene still asleep. I was rooming with them since I was new. They were nice enough. I pull back the covers to my Gryffindor bedspread. I don't get why Hogwarts needs houses; it just separates them more. I walk to the lavatory and take my hair out of the bun I had slept in. I take out the ponytails and the push pins. It falls perfectly to frame my face. I look in the mirror. Why can't James like me? I know he was in love with Lilly Evens, but no one has heard her name from his lips since last school year. Did he get over her? He does seem to have a weird attachment to Lyra Black.

Lilly walks into the lavatory and goes to her sink. "You missed an amazing party last night, Mallory. You will never believe the stuff that happened." She says with a yawn. I smile. "Well, tell me then," I say back to her. Lilly turns her body to me and rests her hip against the counter of the sink. "Well, first off, Marlene has a huge crush on Lyra Black. I don't know why she is a total bitch. But I dared them to kiss, and they did. But of course, Lyra is a little slut, and Potter dared her to make out with him! FOR 5 MINUTES. They did it too in a private room as well. Then Lyra left..." Lilly keeps going on, but I don't listen. 

That little bitch made out with my man. I thought it was apparent I had a claim on him. I grind my teeth down. I need to make it more evident that he is mine. It might just be time to pull out Grammys old book of love magic. "Mallory, are you ok? You zoned out there for a second." She says, putting a hand on my arm. "Of course, I'm fine. It's just I kinda have a crush on James and don't like the little whore kissing him." I say, making my eyes tear up. "Oh sweetie, I'm sorry we'll help you get James." She speaks and hugs me. I hug her back and look over her shoulder, and smirk. My plan so far was working correctly. 

We wake Marlene up, and all get ready together. Marlene can't stop obsessing over Lyra. She actually thinks she has a chance with Slytherins crown bitch. We walk down to the great hall, and I see James is there with his group of friends. They have a name; I just don't care to remember it. I smile and bounce up to James. I hug him from behind. "Jamie hiiiii," I say in the most high-pitched girly voice that I can. He winces under me. "Hi, Mallory." He says. Our names fit perfectly together. I push one of his friends to the side and sit right up next to him. I take his hand in mine. I look up at him and smile my brightest smile. He looks down and does an awkward smile. Oh my, Godric, he is so cute. He rubs the back of his head, messing up his hair. 

He then looks up at the great hall's doors. In walks, he who must not be named favorite servent. She is surrounded by a group of non-confirmed death eaters yet. There's Regulas Black, her brother, Henry Chambers, her ex-boyfriend's ex-best friend, Taylor Flint, the best friend, Severus Snap half-blood invested in dark arts, and Alexander Pucey Taylors boyfriend. I roll my eyes and take my hands out of James. I grab his arm and put it around me, and cuddle into his side. Black looks up and sees us. She stops with her eyes still on us. I look up, and James and is staring back at her. I go and kiss his cheek, snapping him out of the shocked haze he seemed to be in. He moves back away from me, taking his arm off me. I pout and look at his friends. They are all staring at me. "Hmph," I say and cross my arms, looking away from all of them. I look back to Lyra.

I smirk at her and give her a wink. She gets angry and starts to storm up to me, but Henry grabs her by the waist and drags her to the Slytherin table. He sets her down and sits next to her. They all start talking to her, trying to calm her down. She can't do anything to harm me. She thinks she is the queen of this school. Oh, just she waits. I will make her regret her life. I will run her into the ground and take everything she has ever loved or cared for from her. She is about to feel my wrath, and I promise that it will be the worst thing she has ever felt in her whole life.


	16. Chapter 15

I was forced down by Henry. I was seething. That little bitch can't just hang off my man's arm like that. "Lyra, what is up with you? I thought you said you and Potter were nothing more than enemies doing a project together." Henry asked. Shit, I forgot people don't know about us. "Right yeah. I just was told by the dark lord that Mallory's father was next on his list, and I don't want her anywhere near Sirius." I say. Henry nods. We sit in silence for a couple of minutes till Henry breaks it. "Lyra, I have a question for you." He says. "What's up, Henry?" I ask. "I know things are still rough with you and Parkinson, but I was wondering if maybe you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?" He asked. I was shocked. I looked toward Taylor, and her face was like mine. Alexanders was a smirk, and snape just rolled his eyes. Reg couldn't even look me in the eyes. 

"Henry, I'm sorry, but I just don't have feelings for you like that. I only see you as a friend." I say. His face falls, and he gets up quickly, pushing the bench out from the undeath most of the Slytherin table, including me. I fall to the floor and hit my head on the back of the bench. Henry walks away without helping me. My mouth is open, and I put a hand to the back of my head. I feel a wet start to come up. I take a look at my fingers, and sure enough, there is blood. Taylor stands up and grabs my hand. "I'm taking you to Madam Pomfrey right now." We get up and walk out of the great hall. Everyone is staring at us. 

I get to Madam Pomfrey, and she rushes me to the bed and checks me out. "You don't have a concussion, which is good, just a little bit of bleeding. I just need to keep you till it stops." She says, and I nod. "Ms. Flint, please go to class." She says, and Taylor gives my hand a light squeeze, then she leaves. I sit there for a little bit as Madam Pomfrey left to go get breakfast. Then the devil herself walks in. Mallory Dubois. 

"What do you want?" I ask. "I know about you and James. I want you to stay away from him. He's mine, not yours." She says. I laugh. "You really think you can threaten me. I have the dark lord's support on my side. Don't want poor little dad to go missing now, do you." I say. She looks enraged. "look here, you bitch. Stay away from James, or I will make you regret ever crossing paths with me." She says, then flips her hair and walks out. How dare she do that to me. I was above her, and James doesn't love her, does he? He said I shouldn't worry about her, but I don't know anymore. I was free to go once Madam Pomfrey got back. She said I shouldn't go to classes and just rest all day. I took her advice and went to sleep in my bed in the Slytherin dorms. 

~~~~

I was beyond mad how could Lyra do that to me. I thought she was flirting with me last night. Do I mean nothing to her? I walk out of the great hall and down towards the black lake. I sit on a branch and pick up a rock and start to skip rocks. I need Lyra in my life. I want her to think I am an option, not something forced on her. I need to get her back for this. "Chambers, we need to talk," Mallory said behind me. "About?" I ask. "That backstabbing two-faced little bitch you've been in love with since you meet her." She said, sitting down next to me.  
"What about her?" I add. "I want James, and you want Black; we need to break them up somehow, and I might just have a way to do it." She says. "And what is this way you speak of?" I asked, now interested in what she had to say. "Before my grandmother passed, she gave me lessons on love magic. I want to use it on James, but I need Blackout of the picture. I need you to do something about her." She says. "How should I do that?" I ask her. "Any way you want. I want her gone for good." She speaks and stands up. "Nice talking to you again," She adds and walks away. 

This was my chance to get Lyra all to myself, and I had the perfect plan on how to get her. I smirk and throw one last rock into the lake, then walk back to my classes. Oh, Lyra, you are in for a world of the chaos once you meet my dark side. 

~~~~

I couldn't sleep that night. Mallory's threat still loomed in my head. I know what I have to do. I got up and grabbed some parchment. I had to write to the dark lord. I took out a quill and ink and began to write. 

Dark lord, 

I know I never ask for much, but I need to put in a request for the entire Dubois family's early death. Most importantly, their daughter Mallory. She knows too much.

Sincerely,

Your most loyal follower LB 

Once I was done, I went up to the tower where they stored owls and sent the letter off. I sat there for a couple of minutes till I heard someone come up to me. I looked over, and I was James. I smiled at him, but he didn't smile back. "I want to break up." 


	17. Chapter 16

I sat there well, Lyra got hurt. I tried to stand up, but Mallory put a hand on my thigh, and I realized that if I rushed to her, I would tell the whole school our secret. Henry stormed out, and Lyra's friend rushed to her side. They got up and walked out. I sat back down and watched her go. I know I have to visit her later. "I have to go see you later, Jamie," She says and kisses my cheek. I try to get away from her, but she keeps leaning into me. All the boys look at me. I wipe the lipstick she has on-off my cheek. She gets up and walks away from us. We all let out breaths cause her too strong perfume was clogging our fresh air. 

"You know she likes you, Potter. You should ask her out sometime." Lilly says. "I will never have feelings for a bitch like that ever," I say. She gaps and looks shocked. "Come on, let's go," Moony says, and we all get up. We walk out of the great hall and toward potions. I can't stare at Lyra today. "Please tell me you and Lyra are ok?" Sirius asks. "Of course we are. I don't know what Mallory is up to, but I don't like it. I'm going to visit Lyra after lunch." I say and keep walking towards the classroom. 

I eat fast during lunch. I was let out of class late and had to rush if I wanted to see Lyra. Mallory was already sitting down with my plate of food. I thought nothing of it and just ate it as fast as I could. Once I was done, I got up and went out of the great hall. Halfway their I couldn't remember what I was doing and turned back. I walked into the great hall and sat next to Mallory again. I wrapped my arm around Mallory's shoulder, and she snuggled into me. I smelled her perfume and was instantly in love with her. "Mallory will you go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow," I ask. Her face lit up. I want to make her smile like that every day. "Jamie, of course, I will," She says, and I go in to kiss her lips. She kisses me back. I look at the marauders, and they are staring at me in disbelief. Sirius was utterly pale and mouth wide open. Remus was holding his hand and just glaring at me. Peter couldn't even meet my eyes. 

Sirius dropped Remus's hand and walked away. "I'll be right back, my love," I say to Mallory and chase after Padfoot. I see him walking up the stairs in the entrance hall. "Padfoot, what's wrong?" I yell. "What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?" he screams back at me. "Talk to me," I say as I start to walk up the stairs. "YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE IN LOVE WITH LYRA. DOES SHE MEAN NOTHING TO YOU NOW THAT YOU GOT SOMETHING "BETTER." SHE IS STILL MY SISTER." He screams, still running up the stairs. I chase after him. "I never loved her; she was just a rebound from Lilly. I found someone better than her. She never meant anything to me. " I say. "SHUT UP PRONGS. I CAN'T LISTEN TO YOU NOW. YOU ARE BREAKING LYRAS HEART. She is my family, and until you get your brain back, I can't be your friend." He says with tears running down his cheeks. "FINE, IF THAT'S HOW YOU WANT IT TO BE, THAT'S HOW IT WILL BE," I scream and turn around. We keep walking farther away from each other. 

I sit through classes for the day with Mallory. She is the only thing bringing me happiness right now. After dinner, I need to find Lyra. I look everywhere. The last place I cheek is the owl tower. There she stands in her uniform. She lets an owl go and then turned around. Lyra smiles her awkward, ugly smile. I can't believe I ever found that attractive. I don't smile back. I need to break up with her; I love Mallory. "I want to break up," I say. Her face drops. "What do you mean?" She asks. " I never loved you. I finally realized that today. We were never meant to be. Were two different people with two different futures. We could never work." I say. She steps closer towards me and reaches her hand out to touch my shoulder. I don't feel the sparks anymore. I pull away from her hand. "J-James." She says. I look into her eyes, and they are welling up with tears. 

"Were done, Lyra. I never loved you were through." I say. I see the first tear fall, and she runs out. I stand there breathing. Once I'm done, I walk back to Mallory. 

~~~~

I can barely see my feet as I run. I'm crying, and my hair is flying behind me and getting into my face. I have black streaks down my face from mascara. I didn't even know I could feel this much heartbreak or pain in my life. It felt like something was missing—a hole where my heart used to be. I keep running till I bump into someone. "Lyra, is everything ok?" someone asks. I look up, and there is Henry. I continue to cry. He takes me into his arms and presses me to his chest. "I want to go home," Is all I say to him. He nods and keeps me in my arm, and leads me out to the Hogwarts grounds. We pass the black lake and hagrid's hut. We keep walking till we were just off Hogwarts grounds. He then apparates us to outside a house. I can't see who's cause I'm still pressed to his chest crying. He leads us in and up some stairs till we were in a bedroom. He pulls away and sits us on the bed. "Is everything ok, Lyra?" He asks. "No," I say and start crying again. 

He pulls me to his side and hugs me. I start crying into his chest again. "Lyra, what is going on? Talk to me." He says. "Potter and I were in a secret relationship, and he just broke up with me," I say and start to cry harder. He pulls me closer to his chest. "I warned you he was bad. It's ok though, you're done with him now. He can't hurt you anymore." He says and kisses my head. He holds me to his chest till I stop crying. I pull away. "Sorry about your shirt," I say, well sniffling. "It's ok, I can always buy a new one. Let me grab you some old clothes, and you can sleep here for a while." He says, and I nod. I lie down on the bed, and Henry comes back a few minutes later.

"I got you one of my old shirts and a pair of grey sweats." He says, holding them up for me. I grab them, and he turns around. I quickly change. Once I'm done, I slip back into the bed. Henry sits down next to me, stroking my hair. We sit like this for a while before I fall into a dream state. 


	18. Chapter 17

I wake up, and Henry isn't next to me. I look around, and the door of the room is open. I pull back the black covers and stand up. The floor is cold, and I don't have socks on. I hop up and down a little bit to warm them up. I never had the chance to take in where we were last night, but now I look around. We weren't in my room. I keep walking to the door. I take a peak out. This isn't my house either. Where did Henry take me? I continue to walk out the door and down the stairs. "Lyra, you're awake." Someone says. I turn around and look up to the staircase. Henry is there in just some sweats with a towel hanging around his neck. "Yeah. Where are we?" I ask. "Oh, I didn't want to bring you to your parents, so I brought you to my house. My parents are never home, so they won't find out." He says. 

He grips onto the railing and leans forward. "Is that Ok? Maybe just spend some time here?" He adds. "Oh yeah, that fine. Where is the kitchen? I haven't eaten since yesterday morning." I say. His grip on the railing stop, and he starts to walk down the stairs. "Here, I'll show you and make you something." He says. Once he's down the stair, he puts a hand on the small of my back and guides me to the kitchen. He looks down at me and smiles. "What would you like? I can make anything." He says. I hesitate. 

"Uh, I don't know, surprise me," I say. Henry takes his hand off my back and gestures for me to sit down. I sit down at the long island. I look around the kitchen, and it has the same aesthetic as the rest of the house. It's very dark and a dark academic style. It kinda is like a mixture of the black manor and Malfoy manor. "You like it?" Henry asks. I didn't even realize I was lost in thought. "Like what?" I ask. "The manor." He says, smiling at me. "Yeah, it reminds me of Black manor," I say, looking back at him. He smiles at me, and I smile back. He then sets a bowl in front of me and pours some cereal in it. "I can't cook, and my parents have the house-elves, so we're kinda stuck like this for a while." He says. I laugh. "I can cook. How long are we staying?" I ask. "However long you want to." He says. I start eating. "I know you don't have clothes, so I left some in your bedroom." He says and takes his bowl, and walks away.

I finish eating and then go back upstairs to the room he set me up in. I walk into the bathroom that is attached to the room and look in the mirror. There were still some black streaks running down my cheeks; my hair was a complete rat's nest. I turn the shower on, then strip and get in. I was my hair with Henry's shampoo and then washed my body with his body wash and put conditioner in my hair. Once I'm done, I get out and wrap a warm fluffy towel around my body and hair. I wipe away the steam from the mirror. I look at myself, and I look brand new. I go to grab my wand off the counter, but I left it at Hogwarts since we rushed out last night. I sigh and decide to let my hair air dry. 

I walk out of the bedroom and into the walk-in closet. I step in and look around. All I see are bright big fluffy dresses that looked like something out of an 18th-century ball. "Do you like them?" Someone asks behind me. I jump and turn around. Henry is leaning on the door frame in a similar suit to the ones of an 18th-century ball. "Yes, they are beautiful, but what about jeans or something?" I ask. "My mother has a strict dress code of ball gowns in the house." He says. I nod. "I'll leave you to get dressed." He says. He takes one look down my body and then leaves. I shut and lock the door. I sigh and look back at the dresses. I pick up a light blue one. It was off the shoulder with a tightly fitted bodice, a tiny v shape around the chest, and a long blue skirt with lace all over the dress's top. 

I take the towel off and put on the dress. It was a tad bit of a struggle, but I got it. I then walk back out and check in the mirror. I looked amazing. I sat down at the little desk Henry had set up, and it was full of makeup and hair supplies. I take my hair out of the towel. I look around and find a handheld blowdryer. I take it and plug it in and use it. I know these are muggle tools, but Sirius and I learned how to use them one summer. I blow-dried my hair straight, then found a small barreled curling iron and curled my hair in soft waves.

I then look at the makeup and do a small natural look with a red lip since a red lip is always iconic. I come out of my room, and Henry is waiting at the end of the stairs. He was leaning against the banister. Henry looks up. His face just melts when he sees me. I walk down the stairs, and he takes my hand once I'm at the bottom. "You look beautiful, Lyra." He says. I blush and look down at my feet. He puts his hand on my chin and brings me to look back at him. "You don't need Potter; you have me for your entire life, I promise you that." He says, starring into his eyes. "Promise?" I ask. "I promise. I never break promises." 


	19. Chapter 18

**TW: Abuse**

TW: Abuse   
Hogwarts was in a panic. Lyra and Henry were missing. No one could find them anywhere. I don't understand why anyone besides her friends cared; it was not like she paid attention to them. I no longer was allowed to hang with the Marauders since Sirius and mines fight in the corridor that day. I still miss him, of course, but he acted like I was in the wrong. I wasn't. Now I spend most of my time with Mallory. She has been getting needier and needier, but I am happy to fulfill those needs. But still, I feel that something is missing when I'm up in the middle of the night. I started walking the corridors at midnight, looking for something or someone. 

Some nights I even just sit in the astronomy tower, just slightly feeling something there. I am sitting there right now. Mallory doesn't know I do this. I'm not even welcome in my dorm anymore. She does seem kinda paranoid, like something is gonna happen to her. I feel there is something she isn't telling me. I sit on the ground, and then it hits me. This is where I found Lyra crying after Parkinson's. Where we first had our first date. It's even the place where I first kissed her. This place holds so many memories to us. Then I feel my brain cloud again. 

Mallory. I should get going. She needed me to sleep with, maybe have a quick shag with her and then sleep. I get up and walk to the stairs. I look back and take ina deep breath and then let it out. I look forward and then take the steps down to the common room. 

~~~~

It has been a couple of days with Henry, and I feel so much better. Of course, I hadn't gotten over James, and I don't think I will any time soon, but I want to go back. I was sitting with Henry in the living room. We were both reading different books in silence. We were sitting across from each other on separate couches. "I think we should go back. I love this time bonding, but I want to get back to school." I say aloud. Henry looks up. "Are you ready to see Potter again?" He asks. "Probably not, but I will try my best, and you'll be next to me, so it will be easier," I say. "I don't think you're ready to go back, so we're not going back," He says. I look up with a shocked expression. "You said I get to choose when we go back, and I want to go back, so we're going back," I say. I stand up. "No, we're not; this is my house, and you aren't permitted to leave. And that is final Lyra," He says. He also stands looking me in the eyes. "This is not final. I am leaving. I want to go back to Hogwarts." I say and start to walk out. He grabs my wrist and yanks me back to him. He brings his face close to mine. "I said you will not leave, and you won't leave. Understood?" He says. He squeezes my wrist tighter in his hand. 

I try to yank my hand away from him, but he won't let go. I can feel his hand tightening into a fist around my wrist. "Henry, stop your hurting me," I say. "Shut up bitch. I know you like it," He says, then kisses me. I don't kiss back and keep trying to pull away, but he won't let go of me. I kick him in the balls, and he drops my wrist. I grab my wrist and run. It was hard in this dress, but I make it to the foyer, and I see the front door when Henry apparatus in front of me. He slaps me hard across the face. I fall to the ground clutching my face. "You will regret that, you bitch," He says. He bends down and grabs my arm. He keeps a hard grip on my arm and yanks me up off the floor. 

He then drags me all the way up the stairs. I am screaming and kicking to have him let me go, but he doesn't budge. Stupid durmstrang and their training of super healthy humans. Once he reaches the floor, he wants he drags me down the hallway. He then opens the door to my room and throws me in. I fall to the floor. "I hope you remember this the next time you try something like that bitch," He says, then slams the door in my face. I scramble to the door and try to open it, but he is too fast and locks it. I start to bang out the door. The tears begin to stream down my face. "Henry, please let me out," I say in between sobs. I get no response. I keep trying, but no response. I look down at my wrist. It is starting to bruise. 

I then get up. I stumble to the mirror at the desk. I look at my face. I see a giant red handprint on my face. I start to cry harder now. How could henry do this to me? He was so sweet; what happened? I want Sirius. 

~~~~

I am lying on Remus's bed cuddling with him when I hear the voice. It was Lyra. It just said I want Sirius. I have been trying to get to her through our twin telepathy, and nothing has happened. I shoot up, and Moony looks at me. "What is it, Padfoot?" He asks. "I heard Lyra," I say. "What did she say?" He asks. "I want Sirius. That is what she said." I say and look at him. "Anything else that might help us find her," He asks. "No," I say. I try one last time with the twin telepathy. LYRA. I scream, trying to get to her. I get nothing back. "She isn't saying anything else; it was just that," I say and lie back down in his arms. "It's ok, we will find her soon." He says and kisses my forehead. I nod.

~~~~

There he sits with a snake around his shoulders, reading a letter in the firelight. He laughs, and set's the letter on the table right next to him. "Come on, nagani, we have to help out my second." He says, then apperates away. 


	20. Chapter 19

It has now been over a month since Henry has taken me away from Hogwarts. I miss it every day. Henry has gotten worse and more irritable. He comes in and hits me more often and only lets me once a day to eat dinner with him. Every other meal is spent in my room alone with nothing more than a pile of books I've read hundreds of times. I hear Henry's footsteps approach my door. It wasn't time for dinner or any other meal. He slips a note under my door. I scramble to read what it says. 

_My dearest Lyra_

_I know you want your freedom so bad, but I am not inclined to give up what is mine just yet. So tonight at dinner I suggest you wear my favorite color to see in you (Pink) and we are going to play a game to earn your freedom again. I will explain more at dinner._

_From your love,_

_Henry_

I let out a sigh in relief. I am good at games; I can win my freedom back. I stand up and walk over to the closet. I pick out a blush pink dress similar to the one I wore the first night with Henry, except it was straight across with little ruffles of tulle all along the top. I bring it out and set it on the bed. I go back and grab some pink ballet flats as well. I then take off my current dress and put it back into the closet. I then go and get a quick shower. Dinner should be ready soon, and I don't want to be late.

~~~~

3 times a day is how much Mallory needs sex. It is insane. I can barely keep up with her. She has been on edge ever since Lyra disappeared. I couldn't stand her anymore. I had t go back to my own dorm for one day. I walk in, and everyone turns to look at me. I give them a nod and walk to my bed. "What are you doing here?" Moony says, breaking the silence. "I don't want to be around Mallory right now. All she ever wants is sex, and I can't give that to her all the time." I say, taking a seat on my bed. Sirius is looking at me out of the corner of his eyes. "How is the search for Lyra going?" I ask. "you would like to know," He says. His tone is harsh and mean. I wince. He won't be able to forgive me.

Moony puts a hand on Sirius's shoulder. Sirius shrugs it off and storms out of the room. We all watch him go. "You have to fix this," Moony says and points at me. He then runs after Sirius. I look toward peter. "You don't hate me, do you?" I ask. "You hurt Lyra; how could I not," He says. He walks out, and I'm left alone. I never realized Peter and Lyra were close. I lay down on my back. I only made things worse. I just close my eyes and take a nap. 

~~~~ 

I am sitting on my bed waiting for Henry to come to get me for dinner. I hear him come up the stairs and unlock my door. He opens it and walks in towards me. I stand up, and he takes my hand. He kisses my knuckles. "You look beautiful, Lyra," He says. "Thank you," I say. He keeps out hand entangled and leads me out and down the stairs. He doesn't lead me to the kitchen but to the dining room. He brings me around to the right-hand side next to the head of the table. He pulls out my chair, and I sit down. He walks toward the head of the table and sits down in that chair. He snaps his fingers, and dinner appears in front of us. We start to eat. I am too nervous about what this game is to eat. Soon Henry finishes and looks toward me. 

"Lyra, you have barely eaten anything all night. Are you feeling well?" He asks. "I am wonderful. You said in the note I can earn my freedom back. Tell me how?" I say. He smiles and wipes his mouth. "We're going to play a little hunter prey." He says. My eyebrows furrow. "you are going to be my prey, and I am going to hunt you down. You have to make it to a certain point, then you earn your freedom, but if I catch you before you get to that point, then I get to keep you." He says. "Where will this hunt be taking place?" I ask. "That will be revealed in a minute or so," Henry says. "Will I be allowed to change?" I ask him. "No, we best be off now." He says and takes my hand. We apparate away. 

We land. I look around, and it seems familiar, but I can't quite make out why. "Welcome to the forbidden forest," Henry says, walking around in a circle with his arms out. My eyes widen. "You have to make it to Hogwarts great hall before I catch you." He says with a smirk. I stand there with my mouth open. "You have 5 hours and were miles away from Hogwarts. Make it to the great hall, and you can stay at Hogwarts." He says. I nod along with him. "Your time starts now. Run." 


	21. Chapter 20

**TW: Blood and torture**

I woke up from my nap just in time for dinner. I haven't seen Mallory yet today, which is a good thing I need some time for her. We all follow along to the great hall. I look around, and Mallory is nowhere to be seen. I let out a sigh of relief. I sit at the end of the table closest to the door to leave early if needed. I sit down and wait. Food hadn't appeared yet, and the professors are running late. I look down at the table and see the rest of the marauders sitting there happily. They are all smiling and laughing with each other. I look back down at my plate and sigh; that should be me. 

All of a sudden, all the professors rush in. "Sorry everyone, we had an emergency staff meeting, and it ran late," Dumbledor said, walking in behind everyone. "Like you, all know the beloved Lyra Black has gone missing. We have brainstormed some ideas to try and find her. We have also come up with a list of people that could take her. Our main target is Henry Chambers. If anyone knows where he would take her, please come to us after dinner." He says and then snaps his fingers, and food appears. We all dig in.

~~~~

I take off in a random direction. Running in the dress makes everything harder. I really wish I had a change of clothes right now. I stop and take my shoes off. I throw them somewhere and keep running. The ground is wet, so my feet get some mud on them. I keep running through branches that scrape me and poke me and tear away some of my skin and the fabric of my dress. "YOU HAVE A 2 MINUTE HEAD START, LYRA." I hear Henry yell. I look on the trees to see which way the moss is growing. Moss grows north, and Hogwarts is south. Once I find some moss, I start running in the opposite direction. The dress keeps almost tripping me. I am breathing heavy, and I don' know if I will ever make it.

I stumble onto a path that Hagrid must use when he goes out here. I run along the way until I get to a crossroads. Left or right. I try to look in the dirt for footprints, but they were none since it was muddy. I decided to take the path to the left, and all I can do is hope I choose the right direction. I keep running down that trail. "YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME, LITTLE GIRL." I hear Henry yell in the distance. I can feel a tear start to stream down my face. I lift up my dress and keep racing forward, but then I stumble. I fall flat on my face. I can hear him reaching behind me. I scramble up as fast as I can. Blood starts to stream into my eyes. 

I look back, and Henry hasn't found me yet. I keep running, and I can feel the forest start to thin out. Does this mean I am close? I can feel my feet keep slipping in the mud underneath them. I look back, and Henry is half a kilometer away from me. I scream. I start to run faster. I look ahead, and there were 2 trees I had to jump through. I continue forward. I hope through the trees, but my dress gets caught on a branch. When I start to run, It tears in half. I look back, and Henry isn't there. Now I am on Hogwarts grounds. I begin to run up them. I am at about Hagrids house when I look back. Henry is there. He has his wand and is starting to shoot spells at me. 

I start to scream at the top of my lungs, hoping someone will hear me. "HELP," I keep calling as I continue to run. One last time before I cross through the doors, I scream. "HELP." 

~~~~

I sit there all alone, just looking around. That's when I hear it. It was a faint scream. I stand up. A few people look at me but not enough to raise suspicion. I sit back down. It was probably just peeves or some animal in the forest. I sit there eating for a few minutes when I hear it again. This time it is louder. I stand up and walk out of the great hall. There she is. Lyra. She is running towards the castle. She is in a pink dress that is torn, and she is bleeding in too many places to count. Her hair has sticks all over it. Then I see over her shoulder Henry is chasing her. She has never looked better to me. 

~~~~

I am still looking back as I run into the entrance hall of Hogwarts. That's when Henry's spell hits me. I slam forward. My head hits the ground hard. Then he is on me. He tackles me. My head goes farther into the stone floor. I scream. Then he is thrown off of me. I can't look up to see who just saved me. I hear them start a dual. Then someone rushes to me. "Lyra, it's ok I'm here." James's voice says. He takes my head and puts it into his lap. I start to cry harder. He begins to stroke my hair and quiets me. I silently cry into him. He leans down and kisses my forehead. "It's ok, Lyra, your home. Sirius is here, and so is Regulas. Everyone has been worried about you. You have me still." He says. 

"Mr.Potter, take her up to madam Pomfrey; she needs treatment right away." I hear someone else say. "NO, SHE IS MINE. GET AWAY FROM HER POTTER. YOU WILL REGRET THIS LYRA. I WILL HAVE YOU." Henry yells. I feel James move my head and puts it to his shoulder. He then picks me up bridal style. He walks away, ignoring Henry's screams. I continue to cry into his shoulder. He slowly walks us to the infirmary. Once we get there, he sets me down and kisses my forehead. Then everything goes fuzzy and fades to black. 


	22. Chapter 21

=  
We have been sitting here waiting for the dark lord to come in. He has the entire Dubois family here all gagged and bound. Then he walks in. I am seated where Lyra usually sat. "Today is a happy and sad day. We have lost Mr.Chambers to the ministry for torturing our very own. No one may contact him ever again. He doesn't follow our orders. On the brighter side of things, Ms.Black will be fine. Unfortunately for the Dubois family, they have served their time and minister of the magic of pairs. Regulus, since Lyra isn't here, you have the honor of killing Ms.Dubois." The dark lord says. 

Mallory's eyes go wide. I will gladly kill her, for she took James away from my sister. I knew how much she loves James even though the family may disapprove, I do, and that is all that matters to Lyra, her love, and me. "We start with you, Mr. Minister of magic. Bella, will you do the honors?" He asks. My cousin steps up with a smirk. She grabs her wand and wordlessly kills him. The entire family screams and tries to rush to him but fails.

The dark lord keeps talking. All I can think is I want to get back to Lyra. I know James is there with her right now, but I don't want him around her even if she loves him. He hurt her; how could anyone forgive that. "Regulas," The dark lord says to me. I snap out of my thoughts and lookup. I see Mallory's entire family is dying around her. She is crying and begging for them to spare her. "Your turn," He said. He put a hand on my back, and I stood up and walked up to Mallory. 

"You ruined her life. So I will avenge her," I say to Mallory. More tears pour out of her eyes, and she keeps begging, but I can't hear her behind the gag. "Avada Kedavra," I say. My wand is pointed at Mallory, and once I finish whispering, a green light shoots out of the tip. Soon enough, she is dead. On the floor, her body starting to turn cold. I turn around, and he puts a hand on my shoulder. "You have done well, boy. If I ever need to replace Lyra, you will be next. You could take over for me." He says. I look up and walk away. I need to see Lyra. 

~~~~

Lyra has been out for a couple of days. I only leave her side when Regulus doesn't want me there. Mallory hasn't shown up for a while. No one cares, though. After everything with Lyra, everyone needs a break. I am holding her hand and sitting there looking at her. She moves her head from its middle position to looking at me. Her eyes start to fall open. I stand up. I keep her hand in mine. "Lyra," I say. "J-James," She says in a broken voice. Everything in me hurts by just hearing her voice. 

I was an idiot to ever let Mallory get to me and to let Lyra go. She is unique and beautiful; the only girl that I need in my life is her. I drop her hand and hug her. She doesn't hug me back. I pull away. "Lyra, what's wrong?" I ask. "We're not together anymore," She says. That breaks me. I sit down. "Lyra, I'm sorry, I never meant to do any of that. We found some old magic stuff in Mallory's bedroom; she must have been using that on me," I said. Lyra looks down at her hands. "If you really loved me, then you would have overcome that feeling. If it was a test of your love, you failed James. How do I know you really even love me?" She asks. She looks into my eyes, and I see hers are watering. 

  
"I don't know, but I will find a way to show you I love you. I will tell everyone in school if I have to. I love you, Lyra." I say it cause she is my entire world. I don't want her to doubt my love for her. It expands beyond anything I have ever known. She is the one I want; she is my person, and I won't let her forget that. "You leaving me hurt me more than anything in this world, James. I can't forget how you made me feel. After you choose her over me, it showed me that I was nothing to you. You don't love me; you liked the attention." She says. Just then, someone walks into the infirmary. Regulus walks in. "Potter outside now." He says. His eyes are cold. I follow him in fear of my life. 

I stand there waiting for him to say something. "I know she loves you back. She is just hurt. You were the best thing that happened to her. Give her time, and she will see how much she misses you. Don't fore anything let it come naturally." He says, then walks back in. I know I'm not allowed to step back in, so I stand there thinking. Lyra better hurries up and finds her love for me so all this could be over. 


End file.
